Revival
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: Something is up, when InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's parents get revived, what is behind it? Who else comes back? What does Naraku want this time? Who will live and who will die? I don't own InuYasha.
1. InuTashio Arises

**_Revival_**

_Chapter One:_

**InuTashio arises:**

So long it had been since the famous phantom dog demon had walked on this earth. This demon lord had left behind two sons to this world. And two powerful swords made from his fangs. He was feared, revered, and completely respected as the great one he was. That was the way it had been for a little over two centuries. The two sons InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru. Tetsaiga, Tenseiga, the two swords. The Phantom Dog demon's name was known by few, still, humans told the tales of his great kindness, and fierceness all around the western lands of Japan. But, what if he were to rise again? What chaos would ensue? What purpose did he have?

A demon wandered around the lands, memories fresh within his mind. As he wandered he kept on searching for something. How much time had passed? Wasn't he killed? Where we his two sons? How old were they? Were they alive, were they even alright? If so, were they trying to kill each other? Was his love alive? Was she dead? So many questions bounced around his mind, bouncing constantly and he couldn't answer any of them. He would have to search for them, but how could he find them! The country was rather large and he could only smell so far!

"Hmmm... That scent..." He had been traveling for many days. Without a sign of any of his realities, he knew no one. This world was not the one he had left; it had changed so much in two short centuries... But... The dog-demon finally whiffed something so familiar, his youngest son... InuYasha.

Of course, the old demon almost flew off following the scent of his child. He flew in a quick sprint that made him to be like a blur that could never be seen. The demon was ready to confront his youngest, the one he hadn't seen since the child was born. Musing lightly, with slight humor on how his son would react. He was no longer a child, now an adult, almost at least. It had been such a long time since he last saw InuYasha, being only a baby in his love's arms before he had died. Alas, he would have to see. And what surprised him the most was the human scents surrounding his son. Ah, this would be something to see.

* * *

InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango had stopped for the night. The long travels searching after Naraku was hard on their bodies. They had to rest, once in a while of course, InuYasha, being his stubborn self refused to sleep but the humans were happy about the break. But there was something out there that put all of them on edge, a powerful aura, more powerful than they had ever sensed before. It unnerved them, kept them on edge. Was it Naraku? Or another foe that they could not defeat.

"Do you sense it InuYasha?" The lecherous monk asked his friend.

"Yes. The scent... It's like Sesshoumaru's... But then... different."

"Yes, but it is more powerful than Sesshoumaru." The demon slayer put in

"Much." Kagome agreed.

"We have to be prepared for whatever it is."

"I agree."

And it arrived. Once the dust had cleared they saw a figure, looking much like Sesshoumaru. Even with that crescent moon missing from his brow, long whitish-silvery hair flowing down his back tied in a ponytail. The same piecing golden eyes that sliced through anything, and they were exactly the same as InuYasha and his brother possessed. Stripes, purple on each side of his face, two of them, jagged. His garments that any human lord would die for. Armor for protection, yet no sword to defend. This demon was very arrogant or very stupid maybe even extremely powerful, eh?

"Who are you?" InuYasha demanded, stepping forward; ready to draw his Tetsaiga, the fang...

"... Hmmm. How many years has it been since I died? You have grown up so much InuYasha." The powerful dog demon responded.

"Huh? How do you know his name?" Sango asked.

"That's odd... Wait you said you were dead!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" Miroku's only remark.

"How do you know my name?" InuYasha demanded.

"I was the one to name you... Of course I know my own son's name, what kind of father would I be if I did not?" The demon answered.

"But... Yeah, right, my father died a long time ago!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"You have a mole on your bottom InuYasha. If I wasn't your father how would I know that?" He inquired.

InuYasha turned a bright shade of red, almost matching his haori. The demon had got him there. He knew that only his father and mother knew where his birth mark was, the other three were laughing at InuYasha, and they didn't know that! But, it was utterly hilarious to find out. InuYasha had a MOLE on his ass!

"...Dad?" InuYasha asked in a whisper. Fear and awe was entering his voice, he seemed to be scared to find out if it was actually his departed father, raised from the grave.

The demon only nodded in response as InuYasha's friends looked at the all-powerful demon in awe and shock. They all knew that the old man was supposed to be dead. But, how did he come back alive? Was his clay like Kikyo was, or was it something completely different? What had happened? It wasn't everyday someone like, 200 years dead came back from the grave and sought out their son who had no memories of them. Was it Naraku's doing? Or what? Could something of even more power do something like this?

"But... How are you alive after all of these years?"

"...I don't know."

"Wow... This doesn't happen every day." Miroku put in.

"Well, InuYasha aren't you going to introduce us to your dad?" Kagome inquired.

"Umm... Well... That's Kagome." Kagome was slightly embarrassed as she gave him a slight wave. "That's Miroku the lecher."He pointed to the lecherous monk who seemed to be indignant about the accusation, but gave no response. "That's Sango." He pointed to the demon slayer who bowed politely."And that's Kiara and Shippo." Shippo waved hesitantly and Kiara mewed cutely.

"Pleased to meet you."

"It's an honor."

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

They exchanged bows. It was awkward for InuYasha but Kagome of course broke it. She had that ability to change an awkward position into something that was almost like old friends talking over tea, or sake.

"Well, since you've just risen from your grave, how about you and InuYasha catch up!"

InuYasha and his father exchanged glances, this was rather awkward. But the father was the one to start the conversation between them. It seemed he was interested in what had been going on for the past few--an understatement--years.

"How long have I been dead?"

"200 years..."

"That long... I suppose... Nevermind."

"You're right."

"Pity. How have you been?"

"Ok... I guess."

They had a long talk for hours on end. InuYasha does most of talking and InuTashio just listening to his son, impressed, amazed, and proud. InuYasha left out some of the parts about what had happened recently, like how he met Sesshoumaru and how they and fought. He didn't even tell much about Naraku. He left out some other things two, like the Kagome-Kikyo thing, and of course the whole sealing to the tree for about a quarter of his life. Even his desire to become a full demon, but that had faded away. InuTashio knew this but didn't pry of course. The old dog knew he would be told as time let on.

"Well... I wonder how Sesshoumaru has been doing taking over my lands..." the old dog mused.

The four exchanged dark looks from one another. They weren't fond of Sesshoumaru and wondering why the father had such interests in both sons. Well, being dead for about 200 years says a lot. And knowing Sesshoumaru... One would wonder what that son of a bitch had been up to. Well, dogs must have parental instincts no matter what. Sesshoumaru seemed to me lacking such things, big surprise. They didn't even have to say a word before the old dog lord caught on.

"I see..." The old dog lord had looked at their faces, knowing all about it. "He's that bad?"

"Yes." InuYasha replied.

"Wellllllll..." Kagome started.

InuTashio laughed at the two without a doubt they were horrible. Different opinions on everything it seemed, but the dog demon knew that his youngest was in love with the mortal woman. It was obvious the two were deeply in love, but InuYasha was too stubborn to admit it and Kagome just... she just didn't. Maybe in the near future he would get grandchildren; he had always wanted grandchildren... That was the point of having kids anyways! He doubted Sesshoumaru would ever find a mate; grandkids were out of the question. Since the one he had claimed to love a woman, she was sealed and all. It really upset him. He loved kids. Even if the sealing was partially his fault, not that it mattered at the moment, or did it?

"I wonder if mother is still bothering Sesshoumaru about finding another a mate. She is persistent... She's been bugging him for 300 years by now."

"Ummm..." all the rest went listening to the old dog rant.

"I can see her right now telling Sesshoumaru to get a mate and make sure she has some great-grandchildren soon. Then when she knows I'm back she'll bug me about more grandchildren. I think by now she'll give up on me... Sesshoumaru has a mate sealed away. No wonder he wanted Tetsusaiga. He could use it to break down that barrier... Then if she was dead he'd destroy the world. I'm glad he has Tenseiga and InuYasha has Tetsaiga... Or else we'd all be in trouble. Hmmmm... "

Another course of 'Ummms' from the rest there.

"I wonder where Sesshoumaru is now... Hmmm... I need to tell him a few things before he goes after Izayoi and Larika. They both are probably back by now no doubt. Ah, Larika will be so happy to see her son, then Izayoi will come to me, she'll be surprised to see InuYasha also."

"Ummmm... Who are Izayoi and Larika?" Kagome asked not getting it even after what the old dog lord had said.

"Larika is my first wife, Sesshoumaru's mother. And Izayoi is InuYasha's mother, my second wife. If I have risen from the grave there is no doubt they have done the same."

"I see. So your two wives are connected to your soul's force of living and dead I presume?" Miroku asked, he was the all knowing monk, this was the usual.

"Precisely. It seems even though you are so young you have wisdom beyond your years, do you not?"

"Well, at least he's good for something." Sango stated glaring at the monk.

"Dear Sango, why are you always so harsh?"

"Shut it lecher!"

"Uhhh... Don't mind those two, they're always like that." Kagome told the dog lord with a nice sweat drop.

He cocked an eyebrow a questioning look on his face. Yet, spoke no further, he didn't need to. All he really needed to do is listen to them to figure out the situation. It seemed they were as good as friends that you could ever get, he was happy that his son had friends like that. But at the same time worried about what he would do when they died. Sometimes it was not good to have mortal friends when you had demon blood in you, yet humans were better- friend wise. Well, that day may come one day but until then his son would be happy. If he mated Kagome, he would never lose her. Advantages of mating with part demons, human mates were easier.

Another thought came up. _What about Sesshoumaru? How is he holding up after all of this time? Is he alright? Is he still cold? _He couldn't help but worry about his eldest son. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he doubt that son of his had changed much. Probably still cold and not caring about much around him. No one really could tell what Sesshoumaru was ever thinking, if he even was. The old dog lord, his father, didn't know. Unpredictable, cold, and harsh. That was how everyone could behold him now. Only his mother and ... her could tell what was under the ice and see the warmth behind. Regret seeped into the mind of InuTashio, he felt guilty because of his eldest son's love was sealed... And with-

"Hmmmm. InuYasha, are you alright?" The father asked his son, trying to sweep away those thoughts of guilt and regret.

"Yea... It's just..."

"What is it?"

"InuYasha, speak up!" Kagome ordered.

"I'm just wondering."

"That's not much to go on." Sango put in.

"Tell us what's bothering you InuYasha." The monk seemed to command him...

"Why do you have to bug me all the time about my damn thoughts?" InuYasha yelled.

"Temper InuYasha." (Miroku)

"I thought you'd open up for once, oh well" (Kagome)

And finally the word that everyone, almost everyone, had been waiting for came out."SIT!" Kagome let out as the half-dog fell to the ground and slammed in as the magical rosary slammed him into the ground.

"Own..."

"Sesshoumaru..." That's all the dog lord had to say.

The rest got into battle positions, yet, the old dog lord did not, and he seemed as calm as ever, it was as if he had suspected this all along. Did he know more than they did? What was he planning? Was Sesshoumaru involved?

* * *

Hours earlier, Sesshoumaru had picked up the oddest of scents. _How could it be? How are you alive? _The young demon lord pondered. He knew his father's scent by heart and would never forget it; undoubtedly it was his father's, InuTashio scent. But why was he back, and after all of these years? Sesshoumaru decided to check it out. He was ready to tell Jaken and Rin that he was going away for a bit.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin's voice piped up.

"Yes Rin?"

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru going off again and leaving Rin behind?"

"Rin doesn't want to be alone with smelly Jaken!"

He pondered for a moment weather to let Rin come or not. Truly he cared for the little human girl, no matter how much he denied it Sesshoumaru had a heart somewhere down there. It was someone he cared for; he even had a bit of caring towards Jaken--but just a small particle bit. Finally, he answered:

"Rin can come..."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting that, I can tell you. He winced inwardly at how loud she was! Never knowing what danger Rin might be in but never less, he had to bring her along. She would permit Jaken to have a heart attack... But now. He just walked not even motioning for them to follow. Rin just grabbed Ah Un's reins and followed her lord as did the annoying Jaken, muttering to him as he usually did. Even though Sesshoumaru could hear every single word the annoying toad said. Oh, wait, imp, not toad.

"Rin, Jaken, you must be silent."

His two servants only nodded their heads, sensing that Lord Sesshoumaru was tense and serious of the matter at hand. Who knows what might happen to the three as they go find what only Sesshoumaru know what is near? And what power it possessed...

In only a few moments, the trio arrived near enough to hear the others picking up weapons and getting into battle positions. InuTashio was there, along with InuYasha... It would be interesting to find out why the old dog lord had risen. Sesshoumaru stopped, as did the two behind him. He observed the situation before him, no surprise or any other emotion appearing over his features.

"Both of you stay here. There is danger up ahead." The taiyokai warned.

They only nodded their heads in response, knowing that there was no reason to doubt anything that Sesshoumaru ever said. He knew what was good for them and would never put Rin at least in any harm what so ever. It was only known to Sesshoumaru of how much he cared for the little human child. Even if he would never admit to such feelings, it was the truth, he cared.

Lord Sesshoumaru stepped gracefully into the area, looking around at the three humans, one kit, a half-breed, and his father. His face was unreadable; no one would know his next move. The other dog lord locked eyes with the old man and glared. Hatred brimmed the surface of his amber eyes, yet the old dog responded with a look of sadness, but the young one did not take heed. The rest of the group looked at them, knowing that the tension could be cut with a knife. Or the Tetsaiga. InuYasha stepped in-between the two looking at each of them with a bored look. He knew that they were fighting, in some odd way. It could be a strange battle that took place mentally. Something that probably only taiyokai could establish.

"So bastard, why are you here?" InuYasha asked, not bothering to keep his detest for his brother out of his voice.

"To see if I was right... That father is once again alive."

"Sesshoumaru..." InuTashio started.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Whoa... Calm down." InuYasha was taken aback by the harshness, and anger. He had never heard his brother speak like that before, not ever!

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Wait for the next chapter. REDITED, with help of my beta, HanyouHitokiri, who WILL be replaced if she won't be faster!

I love you, read and review!

**Sesshoumaru**: Must I be emotional?

**InuYasha**: Bastard!

**Sesshoumaru**: You are jealous about my sexiness!

**InuYasha**: ... Sure. Read and review!

**Beta**: Hey! I'm the mutt here!

**Charan-Amaya**: Yup.

**Beta**: ...

**Charan-Amaya**: And I'm the sexy cat.

**Beta**: Sure... -sigh- Read and review, but I'm better!

**Charan-Amaya**: BAH! Well, check out her stories too. She's HanyouHitokiri... I love you too Mutt!


	2. The Past Comes to Haunt

Revival  
Ch 2:  
The past comes to haunt

"I wonder why you still live, when you deserve to be dead."  
"Sesshoumaru..." InuTashio scolded.  
"What do you mean!" InuYasha asked.  
"You, father, are a discrase to teh dog clan. You let your mate die... Kill our own kind. Go with a human. Have a halfbreed child... And you have countless crimes against you. By law, I can exicute you."  
"What!" Everyone else exclaimed in horror.  
"Tell them."  
"Sesshoumaru, I did not let your mother die, you know that. She was attacked by too many demons, no one could've saved her."   
"You had the Tetsaiga back then... She wasn't in the way..."  
"I... I... I didn't think..." InuTashio stuttered  
"Oh, so now it's 'You didn't think' ha! You hated her... And let her die... You know the past would come to haunt you one day, and that day is today!"  
"Wait!" Kagome cried out, staning right by InuYasha, inbetween Sesshoumaru and InuTashio.  
She caught both attentions of the two demon lords. Sesshoumaru was in no hurry to kill, he would rather have InuTashio suffer for what he did. The longer it drew out, the longer the suffering continued, wither way, it wasn't that bad. At least to him it wasn't. As for the other, InuTashio, he knew that he wasn't in time to save Setsuko. He did still care for her and never would've let her die on purpose.  
"Sesshoumaru, do you really hate our father?" InuYasha asked, his voice low and timid.  
"... Yes."  
"So you'll kill him, right when I have the chance to meet him? I didn't get that like you did. I don't care if he's evil or whatever, he's my dad. I need to spend some time with him!" He criesd out, the demons could smell his salty tears.  
"... InuYasha..." Kagome said softly, patting him on the shoulder.  
"... Son... Try to understand. I couldn't think at that moment... I was scared... It was the first time something like that had ever happened to me... I couldn't move, you know that!"  
" I was almost killed... My mother sacrificed her own life to save mine."  
"Sesshoumaru..." InuTashio trailed off.  
"Sesshoumaru, you jerk!" That was Kagome.  
"Kagome?" The rest had said that.  
"Heh heh heh. You still don't get it, human wench. He has done more than just let his mate die. He sealed my own mate away... A barrier that by far passes Naraku's own."  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
"..." Nothing more came from Sesshoumaru.  
"She was pregnant. I had to seal her away." InuTashio spoke.  
"With my child."  
InuYasha's eyes weren't teh only ones to open in a wide matter. They were all surprised that Sesshoumaru had a mate AND a child on the way. This explained a bit of the hatred, being forced to keep away from your mate would make anyone cold. And have hatred to the one who kept them away.  
InuYasah stepped infront of Sesshoumaru, his tears gone, he searched his brother's eyes to see if it was the truth, and found out that it was. The undeniable truth. InuYasha had no expression. The two brothers just stared at each other for a while. Seeming to have an understanding for each other. This was an odd and rare moment.  
"I shall take my leave." Sesshoumaru turned around to leave them.  
"Sesshoumaru, we're not finished with this conversation." InuTashio stated.  
Sesshoumaru removed the Tenseiga, sheath and all, and threw it to his fahter's feet. He didn't say another word and left them. Going back to Rin and Jaken, without a word they followed him. Having seen teh whole thing they didn't need to. Sesshoumaru just led the two one, going back to where Ah Un was left. He wasn't going to talk for awhile, adn led tehm to where his love was sealed.

InuTashio sighed, picking up Tenseiga. He knew what it ment. His son didn't want to remember him, didn't want to see him or smell him ever again. Him giving back the Tenseiga was a sure sign of it. He strapped the sword to his side and shook his head. It hurt to see his son become so cold... He would have to unlock that girl one of these days though...  
"... He threw away Tenseiga?" Sango asked.  
"Hmmm... It's a sign he doesn't want anything to do with his father." Miroku stated.  
"I knew Sesshoumaru hated me so much... I wish it was diffrent..." InuTashio stated.  
"InuYasha...?" Kagome asked.  
Sadly, InuYasha had already headed off, he was going to find Sesshoumaru and ask him a thing or to. No one would stop him but await for his return. Still, they hoped that Sesshoumaru wouldn't unleash his wrath upon InuYasah, this time... He might not survive it. For Sesshoumaru was in the worst mood they had ever seen him in. Like he didn't care who was the person he cut down, as long as someone paid, he'd be happy.  
InuTashio watched his son go off. Both of them were gone. He didn't know what to do, Sesshoumaru was impossible. And InuYasha so utterly unpredictable it was hard for an old dog like him to keep up with them. He needed to find out where did he go wrong, this was so difficult. Being a parent, he now felt for his own, he was trouble alright. He wasn't as bad as those two at least, so, he couldn't compare.  
"Umm, should we go after InuYasha?" Miroku asked.  
"I think we should, InuYasha might need our help. This is Sesshoumaru and InuYasha we are talking about." Sango added.  
"... I hope he's alright.." (Kagome)  
"No... We have to stay here, this is something they have to sort out for themselves. We cannot interfear with this, as much you feel like going after them. We can't do anything but wait and hope. That's all we can do for the present. Still, they'll be fine. I doubt they will fight this time." InuTashio said.  
"Ok... I still feel so... so useless." Kagome said, near to tears.  
"It's alright Kagome. At this point, I think all of us feel like that right now. He'll come back just fine." Sango said. Putting a hand on her good friend's shoulder.  
"Yes, InuYasha, I believe will not fight his brother. I belive that he is just curious, that's all. And went to get some answers." Miroku put in.  
Still, all of them were unsure how this would turn out. And the looming questions still were down. Sesshoumaru had never mentioned a mate before now. It was odd, he seemed so cold all the time, first Rin. The little human girl that traveled with him. When he had claimed that he hated all humans. He goes and keeps one as a compainion. And a little girl at that. Then, it wouldn't be a surprise that he actully had a heart. He had saved Rin's life many times. He did have a heart, since he could use Tenseiga. But then he returned it to InuTashio, as if to say 'I want nothing to do with you'. It was so confusing, who knows what would happen next! His mate could just come back and since it was said that she was pregnant, be human! That would be another dramatic event!  
InuTashio was the one mostly thinking on these matters, he knew more than they did, they knew it. Still, they didn't ask anything, respecting his privacy. And that it was family matters that they were dealing with. So the others didn't bug him. Still, InuTashio was in deep thought. He looked at the Tenseiga, shaking his head. It was Sesshoumaru's sword. He left it to his son, and then he just discarded it like it was a peice of junk! The nerve of him! Still... It was just like Sesshoumaru to do that. He was always like that, cold, stotic, and aloof. Not to mention arrogant. All Sesshoumaru ahd inheirited from him was his arrogance, well, a bit of it. InuTashio wasn't aloof like his son, though he had some of his moments, but not that often. Sesshoumaru had grown up too quickly, it really was overnight.  
And as for InuYasha, he understood his other son more than he understood Sesshoumaru. He loved InuYasha, even if he is a half demon, it didn't matter, he was still his son. He felt so horrid that he died. And was not there to take care of his son and wife when InuYasha was young. He didn't know if Sesshoumaru was there when that had happened. But who knows. Still, the old dog doubted it. Sesshoumaru had a heart of ice, not gold. That was a pure face. Still, he had noticed that his son was in love with a certain miko that he accompanied. (Kagome, duh). He was happy that his son was in love, it made his heart warm. His son was like him, falling in love and happy. It made him think of his own love, Jyurokuya. He missed her so much now. She was one of the most beautiful creatures that had ever existed in the world, and would always be. He knew she was back, he could feel her, she would return to him soon. But Setsuko worried him, she was back also. How would she react to all of this? Would she forgive him? Go on an angry rampage? Who knew, only what happened in the future would unravel.  
More importantly, what would happen next. He knew of what was around him, evil... But, it was being purified, which was a good thing. It was odd, everything was diffrent from when he had left it. 200 years had passed since he had died. His son's had changed, the land had changed. He wondered if people he had known were still alive. Ones he were positive that were still among the living. Two he knew. Myoga and Totosai. Both of them were cowards, they wouldn't fight. Rather, escape and save their own hides. Maybe some of his family was alive. At least his son's were. And maybe now, his wives.  
It would be a wonder how Setsuko would react to InuYasha's mother. He did... He still loved his first wife. Still, after all of these years how would she react to all of this? She hadn't seen her own son grow up. She would be angry, no doubt about it. And wouldn't care for Setsuko, not at all... He hoped she wouldn't be jealous enough to go out and KILL Jyurokuya out of it. Teh family was complicated, a bit big, and full of problems that would need to be fixed soon. If ever... Which not all of them would ever be solved since he doubted that they would all get along peacefully. It was impossible, improbible.  
-----

InuYasha jumped through the trees of the forest. Leaves falling around him he sighed deeply, deep in thought. He needed to talk to his older brother, he needed the whole story. He was torn, was his father the honorable demon that he was told. Or by what Sesshoumaru said, was he cruel and evil? He needed answers... And he couldn't ask just anyone. Plus... He had mentioned that he had a mate. He wanted to know more about that too. He could be an uncle bu now... Maybe even have a nephew/neice that was older than he was. Maybe it was a good thing the woman was sealed. Still, he... Wanted to talk to his brother. For the first time he wished to talk to Sesshoumaru and it to not be a battle. Maybe their are miracles in the world...  
_Why is everything so complicated with my family? I wonder... Is my mother alive? Since my father is maybe she is too. I have no get answers from somethings. Sesshoumaru can answer more than half... I hope. What if he tries to kill me? Will I kill him this time? Will I hold back? What will I do? Uhhh... I'm so confused, I really don't know much. And next to my father... I'm like, pathetic. I know I'm more powerful than Sesshoumaru, I think. He has beaten me. I guess he holds back most of the time, I don't get it. It's too confusing! Ahhh! My head hurts! _He was thinking as he follwed Sesshoumaru's scent.  
----

Sesshoumaru was up ahead, he was traveling, AhUn's reings in one hand he walked on. Jaken and Rin, they both were sitting on Ah Un's back, waiting for Sesshoumaru to tell them where they were going. They had a slight guess. He had mentioned that he had a mate sealed somewhere. Maybe they were going there. Where his mate was in an enternal sleep, until the seal was broken she would remain. Still, what did she look like? Was she even a demon? Probably, all knows he despises humans, except for Rin.  
Sesshoumaru just walked he was in his own thought. He couldn't help it. For the moment, he was lost... He felt so helpless, he was so hurt inside. He was grieving, he hated when he remebered his mother, she had died a long time ago. It was all in the past, nothing more nothing less, he couldn't change it. What has passed has passed. That was all there was to it. Nothing more.  
They were heading north... It seemed that they might be traveling for a few more hours, maybe days. Who knows. Sesshoumaru was so deep in thought he couldn't even smell InuYasha coming towards him, adn fast at that. It was so odd of him not to be alert like that. He ususally was on top of things. But bringing up all of that had pushed him back into the past. He was thinking about what had passed and what the future might throw at him this time. He knew many more trial awaited him, and he felt very indiffrent. He glanced back at Rin, Jaken and AhUn. The only ones that would ever be by him now. The only ones that could tolerate him long enough. He wanted to smile at that, but couldn't. It wasn't his style.  
_Why was my mate sealed so long ago? She was well... I know that, I was truly in love. HE had no problem with it, HE was overjoyed with the idea of having a new member to the family... I was ready for a child. So why is she sealed to this day? I need something... I need to unseal her, the Tetsusaiga could work, that is why I've wanted it. I can touch it... Only when InuYasha is in dire need. When Sou'unga was free... I used Tetsaiga to try to get him out of that stae. I help, I believe. Now, I am going back to where she is, I have to try... I love her too much to let her go.  
Then, what if my mother had risen also? How can I face her, she died so long ago. Though I remember her so clearly, how shall she react? I do miss her, I can't help it. She is my mother... And she died protecting me... If it wasn't for her... I wouldn't live. Then, how shall she react to InuYasha? She despised all humans, nothing would change... But what about him? Does she still love him?  
_He kept pondering it all, the past, present, and future. He didn't know what would happen or what to expect. All he did was think, wonder... It was sad. Sesshoumaru wiped it all from his mind for a moment, he had to concentrate or he would be caught by surprise if a demon attacked him while he was distracted. If that happened, Rin might die. That was a bad thing. Little did he know that InuYasha was coming his way.

InuYasha was not far off from the path Sesshoumaru was currently trecking. He knew that his brother was in thought. Many things had been said and had happened so recently. No one would be able to keep their mind off it. So sudden, and all of these things had changed. Sesshoumaru was furious, so angry at father. He didn't know how to react.  
He jumped more and more, from each tree to the next. It didn't wear him out luckily. He landed not too far off from where his brother was. He could see him, distantly, but not too far off. Which was a good thing at that for this moment. He had bet that his brother would know that he was coming. Boy, of course, stupid InuYasha was wrong. Sesshoumaru was too lost...  
He ran, as fast as he could he would get to Sesshoumaru he needed answers and would do anything to get them. Even if he paid the price of facing his brother's wrath. It would be worth it, in the end at least. Or he at least hoped it would.  
He was close enough he could yell, and sure to be heard by all of them. He could see them all, a bit distant but clearly, it was nice too. He at least wouldn't be ignored.  
"SESSHOUMARU, SLOW DOWN DAMNIT!" He yelled.  
----

Sesshoumaru noticed nothing, he didnt give a crap right now. He ignored all of his scenses, he didnt care if InuYasha was coming or not. Holding back tears, tears of anger, and sorrow. He had been holding them back for so many years, it stung. He didn't want to face anything right now, it was just too painful. He couldnt deal with much, if he did, he would loose his composure. That couldn't happen, he had a rep to keep up, an image. He couldn't be weak, it would let an enemy come up and hurt him... Rin... Jaken...  
It was too much. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. In control once more, he calmed down a bit. Then something cut through his thoughts, a yell from his little brother.  
"SESSHOUMARU, SLOW DOWN DAMNIT!"  
He looked back, and saw InuYasha coming towards them, and fast. He didn't let his confusion show but it was present. Rin, Jaken and even AhUn looked back to see the half-breed almost flying towrds them, he was running so fast.  
----

He was there, right beside Sesshoumaru, he had stopped and was looking into his brother's eyes, searching for something. Sesshoumaru didn't know, he just gazed back. InuYasha saw something in his brother's eyes, they weren't the usual cold, but they were... sad... He looked like a lost puppy now, so alone and afraid. InuYasha felt sorry for them, he could sympathise on hos Sesshoumaru felt. It was intresting really, the turn of events and how they reacted to them. His eyes held umderstanding.  
They stared at each other for hours, thinking on what had passed between them. It seemed, for once all of the hate was gone, disappeared, like it was never there. They held the same thing, and had expericaned similar situations. After what seemed to be an eternity had passed they broke their never-ending gaze.  
"InuYasha... Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Tell me about father."

TBC

CA: OH MY GOSH! I got it done! FINALLY! YES YES! Now, read and review.

Sesshoumaru: I hate you all.

Felix: Not bad, longest ever.

Naraku: I like this, it is long and torturing Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, they all will die by my hands! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rath: I can't hunt demons! Awwww!

CA: OK! READ AND REVIVE NOW!


	3. The Cave

Revival

Ch. 3

The Cave

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother for another minute. Not knowing what to tell him. Should he say what he felt, or what others thought of him. He did not know the answer to give his little brother. For once he was at a loss of words. what to tell InuYasha?

"To many... He was a great general whom protected many. Merciful, brave, as they called him. Defeating his enemies, and saving those whom were loyal to him. That is how some thought of him."

"What do you think?"

"I hate him, I have for centuries... After my mother died, I ran away from it all. I was gone for a few years until fahter found me and dragged me back to the castle. I was kept there... In the grounds of that horrid place, forced to live as he wanted me to. But, at times I could escape that life... But not all the time. I always defied him in anyway I could. Then... I did the worst thing imaginable to betray him, insult the family."

"What was that?"

"I fell in love with someone from another clan. My mate whom is now sealed becuase I followed my heart. I was foolish to do something like that."

"Why? Shouldn't you always follow what you need in life, follow love no matter what?"

"I thought I could be with her, yet he found it as an outrage. He was angry and hateful towards her. In the beginning, he pretended to accept it, to let it all be okay. Calling it a 'long awaited union between two powerful clans'. It was all a lie."

"What else?"

"After he found out she was pregnant... I had to go one day, out side the castle to see to a nearby village. She was outside the grounds, wandering the familliar paths of the forest as she always did. When father came to her, leading her to a cave. Then sealed her..."

"..."

"I found out once I came back, then confronted him. He told me it was for my own good. That she would've suffered if he had not sealed her. I knew better, that night I escaped. Leaving them all behind to find out some way to unseal her. Still, I cannot find a way."

Sesshoumaru fell silent, looking to the ground, memories consuming him. No doubt they were of his sealed love. Years had gone by since she had been taken away from him. Still, he burned for her, he needed her. Even now he was lost... How could he break the sheild and set his love free? Was there even a way to do it? Would she be there til the day he died? Was there anyway he could ever hold his love in his arms once more? What about his child... Would he ever get the chance to see it born, to hold it in his arms and be a father?

InuYasha saw his brother's sad expression and knew what it was like to loose a loved one. He had lost Kikyo, but he had Kagome and his friends to be with. But all Sesshoumaru had was an annoying servent and kid to tag along, not the best of company really. Feeling sympathy was all he could do at the moment, he couldn;t tell Sesshoumaru what to do or how to feel. That was impossible, plus he didnt know him well enough to give him comfort from all of the pain. Sesshoumaru's emotionless mask had broken, for once some real emotion was showing in his eyes, and seeing it was painful.

"Sesshoumaru, you said she was sealed in a cave? Where?"

"Do you want to see where?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"If it's alright with you..."

Sesshojmaru looked at Jaken, Rin and Ah Un. His eyes back to normal having a 'let's go' look in them. He started to walk, glancing back at InuYasha.

"I'll show you the cave then. Hurry it up if you don't want to be left behind."

"Feh."

InuYasha caught up and walked beside his older brother. He felt... more open towards him, the hate gone now. His older brother was always in a great deal of pain, he could tell that now. Even before he was born that pain was in him, so how could he help his brother. Then it hit him, that was the biggest reason that Sesshoumaru wanted the Tetsaiga, it was to break the seal. Then he would free her when they got there... And finally see his brother smile. Everyone deserved love, even someone with a resume like his brother's. But first, how long would it take to get there?

Meanwhile this was happening the rest of the group was pndering, worried of what was happening with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru and also worried about their own problems.

Sango sat, wondering on Kohaku, as she usually did when she could think to herself. She missed her little brother so much. They were close before what happened that day and he was possessed by Naraku, forced to kill her family, their family. And their kin. On top of that, the village was slaughter, she was the only left. Well, if you didn't count Kohaku which was possessed by a shikon jewel shard and under Naraku's control. She wondered what would happen when the whole thing was over, the shikon jewel bac together and Naraku dead? Would it be alright? Would they be able to be a family again? Or... Would he die?

She prayed it would not come to that, she couldn't loose her brother, not after all of this time. She couldn't help but long for her family. Of course, her friends were like her new family, they cared and supported her. Forgave her for her mistakes, and when it came down to it, they all loved each other. They were their own family, even with their quirks and little faults. They were great people. Now only if Miroku wasn't such a pervert, he would be more bearable.

Miroku pondered on his famly's curse, bestowed on by Naraku so long ago. Not to be broken until his arch enemy was killed, but until then, he was at risk for getting sucked in himself. He didn't want that to happen, he had to avenge his father and grandfather, until it was too late. If that happened, he needed an heir to take his place and seek to destroy Naraku, since he wouldn't be able by then. Still, he couldn't help but be a pervert, woman were just so fine and beautiful. Not being able to help himself. Escpecially when it involved Sango, truth was he loved her so much, he couldn't belive it. She was just so perfect, strong and brave. It made him feel so, relaxed that she was near him. But the Hirakotsu on his head hurt.

Still, his family was gone, he missed them all. His mother he couldn't remeber her anymore, it saddened him very much. Still, he knew she was watching him down from the hevans. The same went for his father, whom had suffered the fate he might one day suffer. Unless Naraku was defeated. Still, it didn't matter for now, he was stuck with the cursed hand. Sometimes a gift, other times a curse. But, he was at least thankful he had his friends. Now he wasn't lonely, he had people that cared for him very much, and that cared for him. That undrerstood him and were with him til the end. But he also hoped that this generatoin he could break the curse, and make sure that all of his family would not suffer for many long years to come.

Shippo, he was just a kid but traveled with his companions, friends. They were so kind to him, even InuYasha was nice a ttimes. But rarely. They took care of him, sinc ehe was too young to defend himself from others. Still, he knew one day he would go off on his own. That day scared him, but it would come. Sadly enough... But he had to be strong, just like his friends were. He cared for them all and was content and happy. He missed his parents, knowing that they were watching over hijm, always there.

InuTashio was the most worried of them all. Both of his sons are there alone, most likely trying to kill each other. Sure they could inflict a lot of damage on wach other, that's what he was worried about. But Sesshoumaru didn't have the Tenseiga on him, because of that, InnuYasha could kill him with the BackLashWave. If that happened, he didn't know what he would do, he cared for both of his sons, not wanting them to kill each other off. But still, he had to respect InuYasha's request to go off alone and talk to his brother, but... Who knows?

He had been dead 200 years and missed out on InuYasha's life, and on Sesshoumaru's he wished he had been there. For the both of them, but it was too late now. He had to wait and see what they would do to each other, would they get along? Doubtful, both of them were as stubborn as mules, maybe even worse... Who knew. InuTashio knew that he had missed a lot by being dead for 200 years, he hated missing that much time. Still, he had passed his prime by now. Sesshoumaru was fit to take his place, the same for InuYasha, both of them had become fine men. Still, he wished he could've been there, ecspecially to see InuYasha grow up. But, he was... Beyond that point now, he would let time run it's course.

----------

They had been traveling for hours, gone deep into a thick forest that had long been abandon of all life. Still, it was alive, in an odd way. The trees were black and a dark red, like blood seen in the dark. This creeped out everyone but Sesshoumaru, he was used to this place at this time, he had been there many times before. Even when it was lush and green. But after she was sealed everything had turned this way, out of the turmoil of what had happened.

"We're near." Sesshoumaru spoke softly.

"This place gives me the creeps." InuYasha commented.

"This place is so sad." Rin said quietly.

They fell silent looking around, Sesshoumaru lead them knowingly. He was going to see her again, he hadn't seen her in about a year, he was sad he hadn't come sooner. But, this very day was the anniversery of when she proposed to her. So long ago, he asked her to marry him, he missed her, in his dreams, her drempt of holding her once more, if he couldn't do that... Life was just too much at times. She had seen that it was a little more bearable. Now, he wondered why he lived, then he remembered the note she left. It had said 'live'. And that was what he would do, for her.

It took a few more minutes until they arrived at a clearing, and they saw one thing that wasn't turned black and red, a cave. It looked natural, but everyone could scense that something powerful lay dormant there, but what, is the question. But at Sesshoumaru's sudden stop, they knew. That was the place where she lay.

"There is a powerful miasma around the cave. Rin, Jaken, AhUn. All three of you shall stay here. InuYasha and I shall proceed."

There was no arguement with his wish. InuYasha just followed his brother as they proceeded to the cave. Entering, he saw it was just a normal cave, that had a curve. InuYasha suspected that after the turn he would get to see Sesshoumaru's woman. He wondered what she was, did she look humanish, or what. They walked and turned the cornor, the sight blew InuYasha away. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Sealed on the wall in the back of the cave was a woman. Blue hair, like the night sky reached her knees, she was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles like a prisoner, a fang in her heart. SHe was sealed by InuTashio's fangs, he couldn't believe it, not one bit. She was pale, and had a few markings on her, silver stripes on her face. And on her wrists and above her eyes. She hung there lifless looking like she had been there for a while. The gown she wore was white. Sesshoumaru sttod in front of her, gazing up.

InuYasha stood a few paces behind him and looked in awe. Then he heard a sob in front of him, was Sesshoumaru crying?

TBC

CA: I will not respond to reviews for a bit, sorry. Please R AND R!


	4. The Tears of Many Years

Revival

Ch. 4

The Tears of Many Years

InuYasha took a few silent steps forward looking at his older brother in confusion, he heard a few more sobs and gasps for air. Was Sesshoumaru truely crying? But why was he, did seeing her make him so sad inside? What regreat did he hold deep inside his heart? Was it enough to bring someone like him to tears? He knew the pain Sesshoumaru felt, he felt the emotions from his yoki. But, he couldn't scense the sadness enough to make him cry.

Putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder he could now feel it, eternal regreat and sadness, guilt of not being there when she was sealed. Anger and hatred towards their father for it was him that had sealed her. InuYasha stood beside Sesshoumaru, whom was looking up at her, his mate. InuYasha saw the tears the streaked his face, they hit the cave floor silently, like a rainstorm.

InuYasha was at a loss for words, what could he say to make his brother feel better? An 'I'm sorry' sounded dumb at the moment. The words just didn't come to him at first, then he realized what the best thing he could do is not say a thing. But just be there, let his own aura speak for him... It would be the best he could offer.

"Damn it all..." Sesshoumaru's shakey voice came.

"..."

"Why? Why wasn't I there, I could've helped her, I didn't want this to happen. I love her so much, my heart keeps aching everytime I think... I need her, I always have, adn she was always there, until that day. All of it is my fault... Why am I so weak! WHY AM I SO USELESS!" He cried out in eternal agony, anguish, and sorrow.

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, still looking at the sleeping face of his beloved. Using his boa to catch his tears, he sobbed, like a child would encountered with sadness. He shook, his breath raspy. He muttered many things that InuYasha couldn't makje out, because of his brother's face being buried in a boa was the first thing that blocked the sound, and the crying also added to that factor.

InuYasha kneeled in front of his brother placing a hand on his shoulder, then the other, when Sesshoumaru looked up, he looked strait into his brother's matching golden eyes. The ones that were also inheirited by their father. Tears still fell from Sesshoumaru's eyes, but it was understandable after all. Then Sesshoumaru notcied something, InuYasha had started crying. Once the younger brother noticed it he looked surprised. He was acting on Sesshoumaru's pain, crying with him. Like two brother's should, they cry together.

"Sesshoumaru... I know how you feel..." InuYasha said.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and InuYasha embraced his older brother in a hug. It took Sesshoumaru by surprise, but then returned the embrace. Both of them getting soaked by the other's tears. Neither minded though, it was a relife, they finally were getting along, but the question was, how long would it all last?

-------------------------

InuYasha's friends and father had been traveling for a bit, looking for the two, now worried. All of them wore the same expression, InuYasha had been gone for too long now. What if InuYasha was dead, what if both of them were? Who knows what was happening at this very moment. All of it was so confusing, it made Shippo's head hurt. InuTashio led the group, whiffing the air on occasion to see if he could pick up his sons' scents anywhere, but so far their was nothing at all. Either they had covored their scents up. Or someone was making InuTashio's smell mess up, but who would do that.

"InuTashio sir, have you gotton anything yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, something is wrong, but what?" He asked himself.

"It could be Naraku." Miroku said.

"Yes, he's always trying to steal the Shikon Jewel shards from us." Sango put in.

InuTashio's eyes, he didn't smell his sons but someone else that was also very dear to him, one he had lost long ago, her name was Jyurokuya, InuYasha's mother. He knew her scent anywhere, not a single doubt that it was her.

"Jyurokuya..." He said softly and quickened his pace.

"You're wife?" Kagome asked. "InuYasha's mom?"

"Yes... She's near, there is no doubt that it is her..." he said quietly.

Without a word all of them continued on, InuTashio's speed growing steadily, he knew it was her and had to get back to her no matter what. He loved Jyurokuya with all of his heart, and to be with her was happiness, if she was with him it would be easier to draw InuYasha out, of course the pup knew his mother's scent. There was no question on that matter. But what worried InuTashio was if she had fallen in love with another man during his death, it was possible, if so, he couldn't bear it.

----------

A beautiful princess stoodlooking around, she had just revived not too long ago, it was strange to be back alive, she remebered her death so well, but here she was looking the same she did when InuYasha was born so long ago, but how was she back? What had compelled her to rise once more? She couldn't figure it out, but then scensed someone she hadn't felt in so long, her lost love, whom had died the day of her son's birth. Since they were bonded so deeply, she could always tell when he was coming. Her brown eyes scanned the area, waiting for her love to return to her.

Then, in all of his gallance, InuTashio came out of the nearby bushes from in front of Jyurokuya. Smilling from ear to ear, like he was the brave knight come to see his fair princess.She looked at him with pure joy in her eyes, it had been ages since they had last seen each other. Too long for either in fact. Jyurokuya ran into her lover's arms as they happily embraced, tears leaking from both's eyes, tears of joy.

"My lord, it has been so long." Jyurokuya sweet voice spoke.

"I agree Jyurokuya, but please, stop calling me lord. I have missed you." InuTashio replied.

"As have I InuTashio... But you died the day our son was born, and I died a few years after."

"The gods have ressurrected us for some reason... Our son is now a young man."

Then they both heard the whispering of the others'. Looking behind them revealed Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara and Kagome. They looked at the two and smiled innocent as they could be. But the two responded with the same 'not amused' look that only parents could give. That made the five back off and whistle walking away.

"Who are they?" Jyurokuya asked.

"Our son's friends."

"Where is InuYasha."

"He went chasing his older brother for some reason, I cannot fathom why..."

"We should go find them."

"Yes, we will Jyurokuya."

So, the happy couple rejoined the rest of the group, trudging on, nothing much was said between them all, it wasn;t nessisary for the moment, the chatter would come when InuYasha was reunited with them all. If he was alive was the question.

Jyurokuya, as a mother was worried about her son, and partly happy that he was alive and had friends that seemed just by their looks, that they all had excepted him. It made her happy inside. Knowing that after she had died he had found happiness and a group of friends to be with. She had a mild feeling that all of them held a tight bond and shared each other's feelings with one another. But, what worried her was if her son was still among the living, she had a sinking suspision that something horrid was about to happen, a sinking feeling in the depth of her gut.

InuTashio felt the same as his beloved mate, not helping to be over-joyed about being reunited with her, it was the first time in so long they had been together. Once they found InuYasha, maybe they could be a family once more... But one thing besides Sesshoumaru would stand in the way of that, and that person was Setsuko. WHo knows how she would react to that... Knowing her, she would take it as a personal insult. Then, try to kill Jyurokuya to prove her point. But he would protect Jyurokuya from Setsuko. No matter what the cost he would protect her. But then, he did still love Setsuko, deep in his heart. And was saddened that he may be forced to harm her, but she was one of a firey temper. Plus her sword, he felt pity for anyone that had to deal with that.

Looking down at his hip InuTashio looked at the Tenseiga, sadness filling his eyes. His own son had tossed away the sword he had entrusted to him, but why? Did his son truely hate him that much, he had no idea if it was true. If so, he would have to tell Seshoumaru why he had sealed his mate so long ago. Their was a very good reason in it, one that may make Sesshoumaru see the truth of it all, he doubted it would repair their damaged relationship, but it could be a start, right?

-----------------------------

They left the cave, after their little bonding moment had ended, their tears gone, it was nightfall now, the sun had set and millions of stars filled the air. It was such a beautiful time this night, there was no other way to describe the beauty that filled the air, how could it be described the millions of stars that littered the night sky in such brightness as a taprestry that filled the night sky.

Jaken and Rin had set up camp themselves and the fire was burning brightly. Both of them were asleep in their seperate sides of the brilliant flams. Remains od a few mellons littered the area, since it had seemed they had eaten. Ah Un grazed nearby, watching them to see it anything would happen. The two heads rose seeing Sesshoumaru and InuYasha return. They took a simple glance and then went back to grazing on green grass that they had gotton from somewhere.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha sat down across from each other. They both looked at the flams, and soon they both entered dream land. Dreaming of the ones they cared for and trusted. Sesshoumaru visited by memories of happiness and pain. InuYasha dreaming peacefully... They knew that the world was out their and the past would help them go forward, but sometimes the past was full of pain and sorrow.

A man in a baboon pelt skitted by the sleeping ones as they were deep in dreams, he had been tracking them for quite some time. It was Naraku, their enemy that they all despised and hated beyond measure, what was he doing here? Why had he come? Was it to torment them? What choas would ensue from his very prescense from being their? They did not know and could not predict why it was all happening. But, it was for sure that something of great terror would happen soon.

He entered the cave that Sesshoumaru's mate lay dormaint. He stood before her, removing his pelt and tossing it to teh side. Revealing his evil crimson eyes that bore into all. Evil filled inside his presence. He looked at the fang that was driven into her heart, a plan formed into his mind. A way to break Sesshoumaru's heart and to take his life. He could free her, then use her to kill Sesshoumaru. To be killed by the one he loved just as InuYasha had so many years ago. But then he noticed something, her stomache... It was bigger than what it should be... Then his eyes went wide as he realized one simple fact. This woman was pregnant when she had been sealed, and the child was still inside her, once released, the child would grow... He could use this to his advantage. And once the kid was born he could use it to become one of his minions, how perfect. But first thing's first, he would have to unseal her.

Breaking the barrier surrounding the maiden was not a problem, but then, he had to first romve her chains, holding her steady, using all of his demonic might he tore out the fang that had her bound. He automaticly desintigrated once it had been removed, the spell broken. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked at Naraku with a slightly sleepy look, she had been sealed for so long, of course she was tired.

"I'm free?" She asked softly." Who are you?"

Her voice was of heaven, and hell, mixed with a tinge of darkness and light, what in the hell was she? How could anyone have a voice so perfect, yet so tainted? Her aura came bursting out at Naraku, his eyes were confused, but had their angry tinge to them as always, he set her on the ground and stood back, she was truely a beauty, there was no doubt in that. And her pregnancy was made obvious by the clothing she wore. But, there was no doubt that she held a magnificent power within her.

"I am Naraku... I have unsealed you milady." he bowed politely.

"Why? How long has it been since I was sealed?" She asked, her voice curious.

"Around three hundred years, I suppose. You seem to be with child, do you need my assistance?"

She looked down at the ground her eyes sad. _Has he forgotten me and found another to love? Or is he dead, it has been so long since I had been among all the other creatures that exist. _Then, she looked back up to Naraku, and smiled slightly.

"I suppose I might need some help. I have a mate that might still be living, adn whoes child I am carring now."

"What might be his name?"

"His name is Sesshoumaru."

"And what is yours, if I may ask?"

"Mine is... My name is Aki. I am most thankful that you have unsealed me, is their a thing I can do to repay you?" Aki asked.

Then her eyes went wide as she took in a deep breath of air, she stood up and walked passed Naraku, transfixed on who's scent she wiffed. It was that of her mate's. It was Sesshoumaru, and some other's she did not recognize. Standing at the entrance of the cave she looked at him, sadness filled her eyes. Aki walked towards him, trying not to blind or let her vision stray away. If she did he might disappear...

Naraku silently cursed to himself and ran behind her, grabbing her from behind, as if he was her mate, he kissed her lips softly, then the crook of her neck. She struggled, taken by surprise.

"Sir, waht are you doing!" She exclaimed in fear.

"What I want, is you Aki... Such power you carry..." he said nibbling on her neck.

"SESSHOUMARU HELP ME!" Aki cried out.

The yell jolted them all away, they faced where they heard the voice and saw teh scene before them, and anger filled InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was Naraku, and he had Sesshoumaru's mate, Aki. It seemed he was trying to suduce her, but by her terrified look, it wasn't working. Sesshoumaru stood, fury in his eyes. He was going to kill Naraku today, no matter what. Taking out the Tokijin he walked forward.

"NARAKU, get your hands off of my mate!" Sesshoumaru yelled in fury.

InuYasha unseathed the Tetsusaiga, right beside his older brother, both of them ready to kill Naraku as soon as they had the chance, this would end today!

Naraku ignored them and pinned Aki to the ground, his hands roaming her fair body, her fists hit him, she was struggling to get free. Then he lifted her up, tossing her over his shoulder. SHe let out a cry of distress. But then vines grabbed her, and she was lifted even higher up, bounded, she struggled to get away.

Both brother saw that Aki was out of the way and chared at her, swords ready to strike, the space closing even more, the attacks charging up, this battle was about to start. Sesshoumaru's eyes had turned red as he came closer. Pissed that Naraku had violated his woman like that. His voice was now raspy. InuYasha's tetsaiga swriled with the power of the Wind Scar, ready to strike and kill if he hit right on target.

The rest of them arrived at the clearing to see what was about to break out and what hell would come loose. Sango, Miroku, Kiara and Kagome looked in horror, their was a chance that something horrid would happen if this battle was aloud to happen. All of them speechless... How would it all happen, would it end well?

Jyurokuya and InuTashio were surprised, seeing the two work together like that, they were going to fight side by side. It was a miracle that this was happening, but InuTashio frowned, with Aki being free, horrid things were bound to occur.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CA: FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. Don't expect another one for a few weeks, k? Well, have a nice day and such. . I'm still grounded and such, enjoy and review. I want, like, a lot of reviews here.

Sesshoumaru: You turned me into a sap.

Naraku: You turned me into a pervert!

InuTashio: Hello son. -hugs Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru -gets squeezed and glares at CA- I hate all of you.

Naraku: -ROTFL-

CA: Hehehehehe... Gotta run! runs away


	5. Grudges

Revival

Chapter Five:

Old Grudges

Eyes opened… They belonged to a demon long since dead. She looked around, astonished to find herself alive once again; looking at her hands she shook her head in disbelief. How was it possible? No one rises from the grave for no reason, then how long had it been since she died? Centuries, decades, maybe only a few years? What had been happening, and why was she back? She shuttered from the presence of a demonic aura filled with pure evil. And one she recognized… InuTashio.

Setsuko stood up, her golden hair falling to below her knees, almost to her ankles. She shook her head, a major migraine coming along. Sniffing the air, she smelt her mate. And her son… Plus her ally's daughter, it was strange. The one whom possessed the evil aura was a half demon. She had never sensed one so powerful. Other scents mingled together, there were many in that group. If her son was their, she had to see him. See how much he had grown up without her. Was he still a child, or was he now a man?

Her deep green eyes scanned the area. She knew this place well… Very well, it was close to where she had lived with her son and her mate. But something told her; it had been far too long. She wore a pure white kimono with blue flowers all over and a blue belt to support it. Her hair was braided all the way down, and it glowed in the little light that there was to offer. A crescent moon and blue stripes showed her stature as a demon. As did her brilliant claws and fangs.

Taking off in a sprint, she dashed her way, following her nose to where her child and her mate stood, breaking through the bushed and branches, she stopped, on the other side of the battle than her mate was standing. And with him was a human wench he was holding protectively. Was that woman his new mate? Had he gotten over her already? But, she saw that her mating mark was still on his brown. The blue crescent moon, her family's symbol for all relatives, including mates. He was still hers, even if he denied it. Proof was on his brow. Looking at that scene she saw many humans, and a couple of full demons. Then turning her head she saw two young men. One, she could tell was her son. Her eyes widened on how much older he was, it HAD been centuries since she died. And the half-breed fighting with and against him. The one by Sesshoumaru was related to him. Seeing by the sword and the smell. No doubt he mated with the human that he held so dear in his arms.

* * *

InuTashio watched the battle. He couldn't interfere; it was his sons' fight. Not his own. The he saw her, his first love, Setsuko. She was glaring at him with pure rage in her eyes. He winced slightly, got she was as frightful as ever. Jyurokuya also saw the Setsuko and buried herself in her love's chest. InuTashio put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

Soon, everyone noticed the presence of the demon. They saw the rage directed at Jyurokuya and InuTashio, and had an idea on whom it was. Judging by the matching markings to Sesshoumaru's, she must be his mother. And boy was she jealous.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha using various attacks, trying to take Naraku down. Sesshoumaru, using Tokijin's excess energy to rip off Naraku's limbs, tearing them apart. While InuYasha attached with Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar and also slashing many times to try and tear the fiend apart.

Aki was still in those vines and felt them squeezing her, she cried out in pain, which made Sesshoumaru look at her, worry on her face.

"Aki, hold on!" He cried out and went back to fighting.

Everyone watched the never-ending battle. It seemed that Naraku was taking the most damage as Sesshoumaru was taking none, the same for his little brother. After a combined attack of the Wind Scar and The Tokijin's energy blast Naraku summoned up a Miasma and went up into the air. They could see Naraku's head and arms as he went towards the struggling Aki. But Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her be taken, and launched some energy so Naraku couldn't reach her and was forced to retreat.

"I will kill all of you. Lord Sesshoumaru, you should save your woman before she is… crushed to death." An evil laugh followed and he disappeared once more.

"Aki!" Sesshoumaru said worried. "How to get her down safely?"

A blur jumped up and cut all of the vines that bound Aki. Catching the poor girl, it was Setsuko whom had gotten her down safely. Setting her on the ground she looked at her son, shaking her head.

"M-mother?" Sesshoumaru asked as if he was dreaming.

"My baby boy… You've grown so much, how long have I been dead?" She asked.

"… 400 years…" He replied softly.

InuYasha snorted at hearing Sesshoumaru being called a 'baby boy' it was just too funny to think of what other motherly nicknames that were bestowed upon him. Sesshoumaru was by Aki's side already and looked worried. She had red marks from the vines but gave him a look that said she was fine. Setsuko watched and shook her head. Yes, her son had FINALLY gotten a mate. She thought she would never hear a child calling her 'grandmother'. Seeing Aki's present state. There was a child on the way.

InuTashio, Jyurokuya, and InuYasha's friends came over, looking at everyone around them. Setsuko glared at InuTashio. And Jyurokuya shuddered once more. Kagome cringed at how much rage radiated from the woman. Sesshoumaru didn't even look at the direction of his father. InuYasha looked at his friends, parents, then his older brother and Aki. Jaken and Rin, along with AhUn rushed over. Looking at Sesshoumaru and the woman he was holding protectively.

"Setsuko, it has been awhile." InuTashio first spoke.

"Yes, a long time since you let me die." She responded with anger.

"Setsuko! You know I did not let you die! You mean a lot to me…" He told her.

"Yea. Then explain why you hold a human in your arms, and have a son that is only a half-breed. Talk about taking other people's feelings into consideration." She snorted. "What else did you do?"

All of them were silent, knowing that Sesshoumaru was right to be angry, but still. Holding a grudge for 400 years? That was what you called anger that runs deep. Way too deep for one to comprehend with.

"Please stop it." Aki spoke softly, but all of them could hear her clearly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, she looked at InuTashio and Setsuko, feeling all of the emotions that were passing through them at that very minute. She shuddered, looking at up at Sesshoumaru, pleading for him to forgive and forget.

"Aki… You were there… Why do you wish to forgive?" He asked.

"I know it was all an accident. InuTashio, he wasn't there in time. And everyone else was powerless to help. But now she is back… Can you please just forgive each other? Your anger is too much, it will end up as death in the end." Aki told them.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku felt the tension; it could be cut with a knife. And there was that feeling that InuYasha was going to say the wrong thing very soon and make everyone pissed off. And sure enough, it came.

"Well, why don't you shut up and quit your whining. You died and after about two hundred years, he has every right to get a new mate." InuYasha said.

Everyone sighed that knew how InuYasha was like. He was completely dense, he had a brain sure, but he needed to use it for once in his life. He really needed to think things through before he said a single thing, if that could ever happen. Who knew, maybe once this was straitened out, someone could teach him when to think and when not to think, it would be a blessing to say the least. If a miracle like that happened, who knows what would happen next? Right now the most unexpected things were happening.

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha with a 'You did not just say that' look. Oh boy he was pissed to say the least. Officially, InuYasha was a total idiot, again. Setsuko had the exact same expression as her son. Boy, like mother, like son, and that held true even after being dead for at least four hundred years.

Aki looked at all of them with a slight pained expression, it seemed that everyone's emotions was affecting her in some odd way. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm tightly so he would at least notice her… Hopefully. He was hard to get the attention of when he was burning up with rage like her was right now. Even her mate's own emotions hurt like hell, she tried not to show it, but she needed to calm him somehow.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate, as did everyone else. Their anger briefly replaced by curiosity and wonder at what she had to say. But, Aki had a way to get them to calm down, tell them it hurt the baby.

"The anger… It hurts the baby." She told him softly.

InuTashio, Setsuko, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha instantly made sure they had no anger for now if it was hurting the baby. In the end it might hurt the child, and then Aki could die from it. Then Sesshoumaru would loose it. And no one could stop him… Not this time. Even if they wanted to…

Sesshoumaru embraced her tenderly, leaning down slightly so he could whisper something so soft that no one but her could hear him. She smiled warmly and embraced her mate happily. He laid a hand on her stomache, saying something else to her then she giggled slightly. Trying to suppress full blow laughter. He whispered something else and she buried her face into his chest to suppress it.

Everyone thought this was utterly confusing and cocked their heads to the side. Looking at her, wondering what he said to make her laugh like that. Was it something extremely funny, or something perverted. Them all, well, those who could know about perverted thoughts, knew he said something kinky.

"What is so funny?" Rin asked.

"Um… It's a grownup thing you'll understand later in life, okay Rin?" Kagome lied quickly. Well, it was part of the truth.

"Okay." She replied brightly.

They let out a sigh of relief, glad that she wouldn't ask any more questions, for now at least. But then Rin ran up to Aki and Sesshoumaru, gently pulling on a part of Aki's skirt.

"Yes?" She asked Rin.

"You're really going to have a baby?" Rin asked.

Aki smiled at Rin before answering the question. "Yes, I am going to have a baby."

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed. "Who's the daddy?'

Aki looked at Sesshoumaru to ask him if she could tell Rin. He glanced at both of them and then gave a slight approving nod.

"Sesshoumaru is…" She trailed off.

Rin heard laughs from everyone else. Even Sesshoumaru gave a light chuckle. A young child's questions could brighten up any situation, no matter how grim. It was amazing though. Rin was fasinated by the baby that was on its way to the world. InuTashio, and Setsuko were getting along for the moment, which was a very good thing. Sesshoumaru was seeming to be opening up a bit. Well, for now at least.

Miroku eyed Sango out of the cornor of his eye. She was smiling happily, and seeming to be deep in thought, time to make his move. He now stood right next to Sango and took her hand in his. She looked at him, slightly alarmed at what he was going to do next.

"What do you want, Monk?" She asked.

"Doesn't this make you think of our children?" Miroku asked her.

"Uhhh, but… Wait…? What do you mean by our children!" She cried out.

"Remember? When I proposed to you, you replied to me with delightful 'yes'."

"Oh… Yes…" Sango blushed profoundly.

Miroku smiled at Sango, which made her blush deepen even more. But, she had a feeling that he would pull something lecherous as he ususally did. She had almost given up hope for him to once say something nice, and NOT go for the ass. If that ever happened, she would probably die from shock.

"Sango..." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Letting her lean against him.

Sango leaned back, blushing even more. He was being so... romantic... That was odd, sure, on occasion he could be one of those guys that any girl would die for, but right now it was half wonderful and half disturbing. Still, he was so warm, muscular... She blushed again, thinking beneath those robes he had a musceled chest... She shook her head. She needed to keep her mind out of th gutter.

Everyone else was staring at the group and they hadn't noticed yet. Waiting to see what would happen next. On their faces was an expectant look. They wanted to see what would happen next, would he be a pervert, or maybe try to woo her properly. Either way, it was like a soap opera. Well, if most of them actually knew what a soap opera was. Kagome smiled, yes! Maybe finally Miroku would give up lecherous ways and just be with Sango. Actully, just being faithful would do a lot for their relationship.

* * *

While everyone was staring at the cute couple, whom didn't even notice anything. Aki and Sesshoumaru left, he had dragged her along. Almost literally. She followed him without arguement, she couldn't argue with him...

"Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" she asked softly.

"Away from all of them..."

"But why?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you! I hate them, alright? The only one I want is you..."

"Sesshoumaru, what about the little girl, Rin? Don't you care for her? And your mother?"

"Maybe I care for them, but... I just want to be with you for now..."

"You need to be with your family!" she protested.

"You're my mate... My family, you are carring my child..."

"But..." she was at a loss for words.

Sesshoumaru dragged her on, he had to explain a few things to her, and ask her what happened 300 years ago in that cave. _Why was she sealed in the first place? What was going on? Why did Naraku want her _anyways... Maybe... Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. He wanted her, because of his child, no, their child. If Nraku wanted the child, then it was something special. He knew why InuTashio sealed her so long ago. He knew that the child would be powerful when born. So he sealed her away til he could find a way to protect her and his grandchild. It was all coming together. But the next question was, why had his father, mother, InuYasha's mother, and Aki back? Was something setting into motion that was beyond all of them? Or was the revival, just something that had to happen, this was bigger than anyone imagined.

* * *

CA: Cliffie! Oh... What shall happen next, I thank all of my reviewers and I think I answered some questions, no? Well, if you have reviewed before, review some more. Correct me, I wish for opinions! 


	6. Panic

Revival

Chapter Six:

Panic

InuTashio was the first to realize that Sesshoumaru and Aki had left. He let out a sigh. Kids these days wore him out. He shrugged; they needed some time alone, after being apart for so long. Who could blame them for being like that? Plus... They did need to discuss the baby's name... He was happy, and sad. His own blood hated him, but happy that he was going to have a grandson/daughter. Now, he just had to wait on InuYasha to admit to Kagome that he loved her, then he might get some more grandkids... He loved kids...

Setsuko also noticed that her little boy was gone. She didn't even get to give him a hug. _Oh well, those two need to be alone. I'll get to talk to Sesshoumaru later._ She smiled to herself. Soon she would be a grandmother; boy was she old... And getting older, fast. Maybe she'd get gray hair and wrinkles soon... That'd be a nightmare... She was loosing her youth already... Well, she was over 1,000 years old. It was coming...

Sango and Miroku went off, not even saying goodbye! Sango was leaning against Miroku as they walked off and he held her close smiling to himself. She was so beautiful like this, and he never wanted to let her go. Never wanted to part with her. If her had to, it would make him cry... Sango smiled to herself, he was being so nice... so perfect... a gentleman for once in his life. No lecherous stuff up his sleeve, just him and her. In nice perfect scenery they walked into as they went further in the woods. It was almost magical...

InuYasha looked at Kagome longingly, she wished that one day he would look at her like that. He was a great person, and she loved him with all of her heart. But sadly, he was really dense and was still grieving over Kikyo. Since Naraku had finally finished her off, he had been more depressed than usual. But then his father came back to life, along with his mother and he seemed happier. Maybe soon she could tell him the truth, express her true feelings to her. It seemed that maybe it could be soon. She didn't know, but maybe, just maybe it would happen. _One of these days... But, I hope it is soon. Still, I'm glad Miroku and Sango finally hooked up... _She smiled. Her friends were happy together; still, it nagged at her heart that InuYasha may not feel the same way about her...

InuYasha looked after them, confused... He didn't get what was going on. He looked around him, as if to ask someone what was going on. But all of them had weird smiled on their faces... He didn't get it. Plus, he noticed that Aki and Sesshoumaru were gone. The question was why were they gone? What had happened to them? Did they just run off? All of the thinking was hurting his head. What was going on? Sure it was spring but everyone was going off in love, geez. What was next? Kagome going happy-lovey-dovey? It wouldn't surprise him if she did. She was one of those people who would do something like that. Still, he was glad his parents were back... It helped him get over Kikyo... _Kikyo, why did you have to go? I still need you... _

Jyurokuya looked at the couple departing, her son, and then her love. She was happy to be back, she didn't know how painful it was with her son gone. Her boy had grown up on the rough side of the world. But, the girl, Kagome, it seemed that she had thawed his hurting heart. He was now so happy... Jyurokuya was truly happy now, her husband and son with her, her family was happy. That made her smile. She was of gentle heart, anyone looking at her could tell. Glancing at the group once more, she saw that her stepson and his woman were gone. They had both left. She was going to say something, but it seemed like they already knew. It was wonderful to see young love. Now if only her son and Kagome would get together. It was obvious that they loved each other, but neither of them would admit it. Kids were so stubborn these days...

* * *

Naraku smiled, watching Sesshoumaru and Aki argue. Kanna held her mirror, showing him what was going on. He would have Aki; the child she held within her would be powerful. He could hone those skills to make the child a fighting machine... And have it kills its own parents... It was the perfect plan... Now all he had to do was capture Aki before she had her child. Then snatch it, kill her, and all would be well. Or he could just use the poor girl... Yes, she was a fine demon, perfect for his plans. He could use her and the child to kill them all and get the Shikon Jewel he had lost to InuYasha's party...

"Kagura!" He called for one of his incarnations

Kagura strode in; her crimson eyes fixed on Naraku, the lord she was forced to serve. She hated taking orders from him... Damn it all though, because he held her heart and could kill her whenever he wished. All of it was cruel, but one day she would be freed, she hoped...

"Kanna, show Kagura the woman Aki..." he ordered.

Kanna turned and showed the mirror to Kagura, the image of Aki and Sesshoumaru together placed onto it. Kagura tilted her head; she had never seen the woman there before and suddenly grew jealous. That girl was moving on Sesshoumaru... Both of them were embracing each other tenderly. The idea of someone else, like that scamp holding her man made her blood boil. Looking a bit closer she saw that the woman was pregnant... Was she pregnant with Sesshoumaru's own child? She had to find out for herself.

"What do you want done to this woman Naraku?" Kagura asked.

"I want you to capture her, and bring her to me alive. The child must not be harmed... Or the consequences will be dire..." Naraku told her in his most sinister voice.

"Yes..." And then Kagura was gone.

* * *

"She is jealous then..." Kanna said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Hmmm, I was right, she cares for that fool Sesshoumaru... Hmm. I could use that against her so she shall not defy me..."

* * *

Kagura flew to the direction where the couple lay. She knew that they were together and would capture Aki. She hated that... that wench for stealing her man. She had a crush on Sesshoumaru and wasn't afraid to admit her love for the taiyoukai. She had waited silently for so long, now she would prove it by getting rid of that woman that clung to him... _That wench, trying to take Sesshoumaru from me, I swear she will pay! _She thought angrily to herself. Clenching her fists and grinding her teeth she knew it was in a matter of minutes till she would be able to tear them apart. She would have pure and total pleasure doing so.

* * *

InuYasha's nose twitched as he picked up an all too familiar scent... Kagura. Naraku's own disgusting scent along with that of the raw wind. It was her and she was heading towards the direction that Aki and Sesshoumaru was. But, he didn't know if he should tell the rest of the group or not... Sesshoumaru could hold his own against Kagura... But... What if their target wasn't Sesshoumaru? But... Aki...

"Hey, everyone! Kagura's heading towards Sesshoumaru!" He told the group.

"Kagura?" the three parents asked InuYasha.

"An incarnation of Naraku." Miroku told them.

All of them nodded and set off to where the couple was, hoping they would get there before Kagura, if she was heading towards there, something was up. That meant that Naraku wanted something from Sesshoumaru and Aki, or at least, someone. It all hit them now; Naraku wanted the child Aki carried. Either he would take the child out of her, or take Aki and wait... Both options seemed likely, and if it happened, Aki was doomed.

InuTashio knew what would happen if Aki were taken from him again, he would go insane with rage and hatred, then go out and destroy everything in his path. And maybe accidentally kill her and his own child... That could change him back or just her in general. He loved that woman with all of his heart, along with his not yet born child. Something sinister was in the air, he wanted to stop it... Even if Sesshoumaru hated him, he loved his son.

Setsuko panicked... Her son and daughter in law were in danger as they were running along. But the sad thing was she had to keep slow for the humans that were among them. He son might be dead before they could make it too them... She hated the fact that it could happen. And she wouldn't have to chance to say how much she loves her little baby boy.

Jyurokuya was on her love's back, as they rushed towards where her step-son and his wife resided, she could feel the tension and swirls of emotions in the air all around her, it was almost heart breaking. If something were to happen... A few would become worse off than before. But she still had questions, about all that was going on around them. What would happen later on if they didn't make it? And what was Naraku's plan? She was so clueless and helpless... She wished she could be of some help. _What can I do...?_

As Sango and Miroku exchanged glances they were thinking the same exact thing... Naraku was going to try and do something sinister with Aki. They knew it, she was in danger. And like it or not, they had to help Sesshoumaru. But it was better than helping Naraku in their opinions. Plus, they liked Aki, Jyurokuya, InuTashio, and that was all. They didn't like Setsuko. She was too much like Sesshoumaru, too...cold... But then, how could someone so cold love someone so warm? No one really got it; Sesshoumaru was like ice and Aki like a field of flowers.

InuYasha held Kagome as he ran, smiling to himself by her scent, so sweet and refreshing. Even in a dire situation like this one, she, just by being there could calm him. Still, he hated the fact that he was going to help Sesshoumaru in this fight, it's the thing that got to him at the moment. He loved Kagome and she might get injured... It would be Sesshoumaru's fault if she got injured. He didn't have a grudge against Aki or anything, but he just...

Everyone's emotions were on high now; they looked at each other briefly, knowing what was to come... Kagura was powerful, and who she was after would affect Sesshoumaru so much he might loose it. Neither Setsuko nor InuTashio explained to them what would happen that if Sesshoumaru's emotions were in the way of his judgement. And they hoped they would not be able to find out soon if they did not get to her in time... Get to them in time.

* * *

Sesshoumaru held Aki tightly in his arms afraid to let go she was so dear to him, so precious, if he lost her that would be the end for him. He needed her, but then... _Kagura..._

Kagura appeared above them, riding on her purplish white feather that was always on hand. She hovered over them, a smirk upon her face, seeing the woman from the mirror known as Aki, she knew she had found her target. Knowing what she had to do, she started to create her famous 'Dance of the Dragon'.

Sesshoumaru thought he was the target, that Naraku had sent his incarnation Kagura to finish him off. That wasn't about to happen anytime soon. He knew that the wench was pathetic compared to his superior abilities. She was preparing to attack with one of her usual wind waves. It was unimpressive to him. He jumped high, to her hight, grabbing the feather she was on, before he realized, the feather had shrunk... And Kagura was gone.

Kagura laughed at the fool when he tried to go after her by grabbing the feather. She was on the ground already and looked at the frightened Aki, she looked scared half to death, seeing Sesshoumaru above her and herself in front. Kagura smiled grabbing the wench by the wrists, hauling her up.

"Move it wench!" She demanded of Aki.

Aki was shaking with terror being pulled to her feet by Kagura, that woman scared her, a lot. She was forced up, and then yelled at. She couldn't move, still frozen, and worried about Sesshoumaru, whom was currently trying to land. He was on the ground by now, while Kagura had gotten herself and Aki onto the feather, and they were flying off.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sight before him, Aki and Kagura were flying off, and Kagura holding his love, not letting her go and smirking like the devil himself, gloating at Sesshoumaru. He felt rage inside of him grow... But worst of all was the alarm in him. And what consumed him the most, was the panic.

* * *

CA: Shorter chapter than usual... Eh? I've been busy with vacation, I am SO sorry for not updating in so long. Well, I hope all of ya'lls have a fun summer like I am. I should have another chapter before the month ends, hopefully! Read and review! 


	7. The Captive

Revival

Chapter Seven:

The Captive

Sesshoumaru howled in rage as he saw his dearest loved one get taken away but the bitch Kagura. Rage was consuming his very being, the fury and anger was astounding to anyone near. Which, sad enough there wasn't a soul near enough to hear how brutal the cry, only echoes would reach those that were nearest to the spot where Sesshoumaru let out it all. How howled more and more knowing how much her being torn from him affected her. He was out of his mind on how he was acting and needed to pull himself together quick if he truly wanted to save Aki from the wretched clutches of Naraku. He stopped, coming back together for one moment. Realizing that he could follow Kagura.

Taking flight he smirked, loving being a taiyoukai for it came with so many advantages, as he flew he followed the scent that came with her's and Aki's he hated that mixing, all he wanted to smell was Aki's scent, well truly it was again the two of their's mixed together, but that didn't matter. They were mates, and he would rescue his love before anyone had the chance to hurt her. He couldn't have her hurt. There was no way in HELL that he would let this go. Now, it was war.

Kagura smiled, entering the barrier that Naraku had put around his territory. She knew that now she was safe from Sesshoumaru's wrath. But she had something that the taiyoukai wanted very much, his mate, Aki. The poor woman was shaking with fear as Kagura had taken her away from her mate. But she didn't care, she hated her already. That Sesshoumaru loved Aki and not herself. What was wrong with her anyways, she was much better than Aki anyways, so what was up with that? She sighed, landing and dragging the frightened woman off into the castle, she struggled.

"Let me go you bitch!" Aki exclaimed.

Kagura only smiled at the statement and started to pull her by her hair, making sure that it hurt as much as possible.

"The only reason that you are not dead is because of Naraku's orders. I better not hear a thing from you or whatever Naraku gives to you will be ten times worse." She smirked.

Aki let out a whimper and was dragged to Naraku's private Chambers. Where Kagura threw her down, leaving with a haughty look upon her face. Aki looked up at Naraku who was standing over her with a smug smile gracing his features. He lifted her shaking form up and held her close.

"Shhh... Aki don't worry, you shall not be harmed by me. Excuse Kagura for her rude behavior... I am sorry for the trouble that has befallen you." He cooed softly.

She struggled from his grip with failure from the attempt. She didn't want to be here, not in his arms, she wanted to be with Sesshoumaru to be held like that. But at the moment he was no where's near her. She whimpered once more trying to get away from the fiend Naraku. She wished for her Sesshoumaru, who could blame the poor dear, anyone would pity a girl that was in the cruel hanyou's arms. Naraku smiled like the devil himself as he continued to coo soft sweet words into her, ones laced with evil and darkness.

"Please, please stop, please let me go...!" Aki begged her captor.

"No... Aki, my love. I want you here, with me, near me, so close. I need you, please stay, please my sweet love." He whispered softly into her ear.

She let a tear roll down her cheek which Naraku too the opportunity and licked it away gently. He smiled at her look of fear and continued to try and make her be his. She was a powerful being, even more so with Sesshoumaru's child in her. He knew that he could and would have his way with her one way or another. She would be his, and she would betray her love for him, no matter what happened.

"Stop it...No..." She said weakly.

"My love..." He cooed once more, kissing her lips. "Please... My love, be mine once more."

Aki's eyes went wide in shocked once he kissed her, and immediately afterwards her eyes began to dull. To lifeless orbs from their rich sweet colors that were once present had disappeared to nothing. She looked as bad as Kanna, and tiptoed, returning the kiss. She was now under his spell.

"Yes... my love..." She told him in a possessed voice that was not Aki, but something much more sinister.

Miroku and Sango faced each other wondering what they were going to do. Sango had already promised to marry Miroku after Naraku was defeated. She smiled softly at her beloved thinking about his promise that she was the only person he could be perverted towards now. And of course thinking of that concept brought a blush to her cheeks which then once more resulted in Miroku's old perverted smile appeared across his features. She shook her head and of course on instinct she had flown up and with a 'SMACK' a nice red hand print appeared on his face.

"Dear Sango, what was that for?" Miroku asked innocently.

"You know what it was for, you lecher."

"You must be mistaken; I am a lecher to only you my love."

A vein popped out of her wrist as she hit him on the head, walking away she shook her ass in the most tempting way daring him to try and touch her. Since she was holding Hirakotsu he wasn't going to try anything at the moment. Just this moment.

"Sango… so beautiful and yet so cruel." He smiled softly to himself hurrying after his one and only.

InuYasha's ear's perked up hearing some anguish cry in the distance. Oddly, it was in the direction that Aki and Sesshoumaru had been in at the moment, or so. He tilted his head noticing his father and step mother rather tense. There heads in that same direction of the sound and noses tilted up taking in the scent as he was doing. Kagome and Jyurokuya looked worried at their two different loves with concern and worry making the look so much more beautiful in their lover's opinions. But, right now they were concentrating more on the howl from the distance. They knew... all three of them knew who was crying in such agony. It was Sesshoumaru.

InuTashio glanced at Setsuko and InuYasha, he looked concerned, no, and he looked frightened. He knew that if that cry and it was Sesshoumaru, something horrid was bound to happen. He hadn't heard him wail like that for hundreds of years, and he wasn't about to have history repeat itself once more. And InuTashio would stop that, no matter what.

"We need to follow that cry…" InuTashio started.

"Why should we, it's just Sesshoumaru crying out for some damn reason!" InuYasha argued.

"Now, InuYasha please listen to your father." Jyurokuya pleaded.

"Humph, oh course he's arguing with his father, it's because he has your pathetic human blood in him." She added smugly.

"No it's not you bitch!" Jyurokuya yelled.

"Heh, of course it is because all humans should die, especially you!"

InuTashio sighed looked at the two argue. He would stay out of this women were too complicated for his mind. But they were nice to have a little ahem with all of the time. He smiled to himself thinking on all of the women he could have in bed with him if he wished. He was a ladies man and he liked his woman thin and sexy. Smiling to himself he started to walked towards Setsuko and Jyurokuya. He couldn't help but stride over, then lean a bit grabbing both of their fine asses' to fondle to his content.

Both women stiffened, their glare looking at the taiyoukai that had DARED to touch them like that when they were in the middle of a heated battle. Glares had still become more and more vengeful when he regretfully pulled back and then smirked. He looked so cocky for being just SOO damn daring to go and fondle them like he used to back before this time oh says centuries for one of each.

And, just like a Sango and Miroku scene both hands came flying up landing right on his cheeks, one on either side of his face making a sickening slap. He grinned twitching his eye since it did hurt slightly; Setsuko had more of a slapping power than remembered. He smirked in memory and then grabbed the both of them wrapping them into a tight hug. Setsuko let out a few threats if he didn't let go but then again he was one of the most powerful demons that were or now is in existence. J

"Now, let's all go… But we need those two… ummm Sango and Miroku right?" He asked.

InuYasha nodded and quickly ran off to fetch the two. He couldn't help but wonder if that was really Sesshoumaru that let out such a sad cry. And soon he came upon them his eyes were wide. They were having sex right then and there.

Sango and Miroku were in the middle of making long and passionate love. They now sensed the flustered and embarrassed hanyou, glancing to the side seeing InuYasha looking at them with the most traumatized expression in the history of existence he screamed, and the love makers joined him.

"YOU… PERVERT!" Sango cried out hiding behind Miroku covering herself behind his form. Miroku angled his legs so that he was covered from his friend's view and smiled slightly, more of a cocky grin since he was getting laid before InuYasha did.

InuYasha… Left. He walked as fast as he could as they got dressed and followed him and such. He wasn't stupid, he was close to running but still, they were needed, Aki was captured, Sesshoumaru in a rage, what next? This was the least of things on his list to do…

"I need a life…" He muttered to himself.

They soon rejoined the group, questioning faces plastered on those who didn't know what the hell had happened, not explained, it didn't really need to be. Heh, funny wasn't it? InuYasha wasn't even being questioned. InuTashio and the rest didn't even bother; it was hard enough to get things out of the stubborn hanyou as it was anyways. So then, they set out in silence, Rin and Jaken on AhUn. Shippo on Kagome's shoulder, who was on InuYasha. Miroku and Sango on Kirara, along with InuTashio carrying Jyurokuya… And of course, Setsuko all alone.

They had the demons yelling at where Sesshoumaru was, trying to find him with his quickened pace as he tried to find his love, and they were behind. They needed to find him…

Sesshoumaru ran in such a rage, his eyes filled with fury that was untold by many, and many more to ever come in this world or the next. He looked… scared to and extent. He was scared of loosing Aki, and his child. He needed her, he always had… And always would. Aki was captive. And there was nothing that anyone could do about it.


	8. The Past

Revival

Chapter Eight

The Past

Sesshoumaru continued to run following Aki's scent, that was growing fainter and fainter by the minute. Along with Kagura's even disgusting scent that was almost the same as Naraku's. The smell of the wind in Kagura's scent was different her from Naraku. But that didn't matter; nothing did except to get to Aki. Aki Aki Aki Aki Aki. That was all that was on his mind that was that entire he wanted he wanted her, his love. Only she would make him feel whole once more.

He was remembering her. The times they spent, how they met. Those wonderful memories. He loved her, he needed her. Then and now, it was all the same as before.

_He was walking around the palace; it was the middle of the afternoon. The palace was a peaceful place, his father had just returned from a battle they had won. It meant that he was now the ruler of all of the western Lands. This was such a great feat for them; the feasts were to be soon. And right now Sesshoumaru had some time to kill._

_It was going to be a time till then, he was wandering around. Once more, he had learned that the general had helped win the battle, killing as many as possible, and almost as powerful as his father, just like he was. And his mother, so it was a feat at that. Even if the general was a woman, oddly enough. Most of the time women were weak; well that's what his father said before his mother beat him up._

_And of course, where he killed his time, was at the garden. It was a peaceful place, not many people went there at this time, or any time he was there._

_He walked into the garden with his usual well, arrogant and powerful demeanor. He looked like his usual self and walked into the rather beautiful garden. It was a magnificent place. Full of many different kinds of flowers, they were beautiful colors, shapes and sizes. He loved the peace and tranquility of this place._

_Looking around to see if anyone was there he spotted a woman, she was bandaged up from various wounds, and she was a bit bloodied. The wounds were moderately fresh. Her hair was as blue as the roses, her eyes, well eyes since one of them was covered up with a bandaged, it must have been injured. Her eye looked at him with a battle worn but sweet look. She smiled, her lips busted though and bowed in respect._

"_Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_My name is Aki, Lord Sesshoumaru."_

"_Aki…?"_

"_Yes, that is my name milord."_

"_Why are you in this garden? It is off limits unless you given permission from my father or mother."_

"_Milord, your honorable father, Lord InuTashio's has given me permission."_

"_Show me the papers, woman."_

_She handed him a scroll, he looked at it nodding to himself, and it gave her permission. But he was still suspicious. Not many were aloud. She must be an important person._

"_You're correct… But what is your rank?"_

"_Oh, I am sorry my lord for not mentioning. My name and title is General Aki.:"_

_He didn't speak, looking the woman over, she wasn't wearing a battle outfit as the Generals he had seen wear, and she wasn't even wearing armor. Just a sword, it must have been her blade since it smelled like blood after all. She looked at him, sizing him up just for some reason. He was suspicious for some reason, it was just how kind and sweet her eyes were, not many in these days had those kind of eyes._

"_Why do you have bandages on you when we youkai heal in only a day."_

"_My wounds are filled with poison my lord. They need these bandages with healing salve to keep them from killing me; it sucks out the poison in a way my lord." She had a respectful tone._

"_I see… Then why are you here of all places?"_

"_It's peaceful my lord, don't you agree?"_

"_Yes…"_

_They just stared at each other, something about it was odd. They were different. She was a General he was InuTashio's son. He didn't know what it was about her that made her so different from any other woman he had met. She was just… so odd._

"_Are you alright my lord?" She asked in a concerned tone snapping him out of his thought._

_Once more he didn't speak as he looked at her with a certain fascination of her. He walked up to her, watching her muscles tense at him coming nearer to her. She had her free hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to defend herself._

_He grabbed her chin with his hand, forcing her to look up and into his amber eyes. She looked unafraid, just curious. Her eyes were an odd color for a demon, the dominate colors were red, black, and brown. But blue, and this deep. He was fascinated… None the less, her beauty was exotic to look at. Her body was a bit showy in her clothing, but that was just some of his fascination with her. Just a small piece._

"_Beautiful…" He muttered softly to himself._

"_What was that my lord?"_

"_Nothing."_

_She stayed silent as he made her stand for once and continued to examine her form, she stayed still. Knowing that not obeying would provide her with a nice and harsh punishment that she believed was unneeded. She preferred to be recovered than hurt once more._

"_Aki… Why are you such a strange demon?"_

"_Strange?"_

"_Your eyes… Your hair… Your smell… Your body. It is all different from human and demons, well all that I have laid eyes upon."_

"_I… I am from a remote mountain village of Inu youkai. That may be the oddities origin. Even if I look much different than them, my lord."_

"_You are the only one that looks like you?"_

"_Yes, my lord." _

_He looked at her with a ghost of a smile. He looked at her injuries, her eye, arm, and leg; he didn't doubt that there were some that he couldn't see._

_She looked at him curiously at what he might do next. She didn't doubt that it might be something bad. But then again, what else could it be. Aki looked at him warily, wondering what he might do._

_He picked her up without warning, he held her in the bridal tradition, the more appropriate way to hold a woman. She wasn't in the condition to be walking anyways, and as his duty as a gentleman he looked at her surprised expression._

"_My lord..?"_

"_Where do you wish to go? You are in no condition to walk, Aki. General or not."_

_She blushed, any woman in her position would. Her eyes hesitantly looked into his own amber hues. Her blush increased, noticing how close he was to her, she could feel his heart beat. Plus, she was just an inch shorter than him, and neither of them was fully grown._

"_Ummm." She stuttered, embarrassed and abashed. _

"_What is wrong, General Aki?" He asked._

_She looked away, but he forced her to meet his gaze once more, she was getting lost in those amber orbs of his, she never did that. They were so captivating. She shook her head and looked at him again and spoke._

"_Nothing, I am just a woman that is not used to being held by anyone. I apologize my lord."_

"_Ah, I see. Your apology is not needed my dear. I am blessed to be in the presence of one so deadly, and unique."_

_She blushed once more, oh kami did he know his way with words. Aki's blush increased. He was the lord's son; of course he would know his way to charm women. Inu Tashio sure did. So why wouldn't his son?_

"_Thank you my lord. I am not worthy of such compliments. Compared to you I am just a dull girl from a distant place." Two could play at the compliments game._

"_I concur. One day your beauty will be legendary. I have no doubt you will be known not only for the skill you behold. But for the loveliness you are."_

"_No, my lord you will overthrow whatever name I have in history, with your father as he is you shall surpass him by far. Any woman will, now and far beyond your time will love your name and remember the handsome man that accompanied it, my lord."_

_Inu Tashio and Setsuko were behind them, watching the two with large grins on their faces, hearing the conversation the two were having. Setsuko kissed her love's lips and grinned, whispering in his ear._

"_So, maybe our son will have someone of his own soon enough. He's never said things like this to any woman in his life."_

"_They are a perfect match… Both of them unique and rather the… opposite sides even." He agreed with his lady._

_The couple in discussion was a few feet away from each them. The two grinned at each other and went inside; soon a slap was heard and cursing from the female. And yet, two were oblivious to what was around them. Sad wasn't it?_

"_Ah, you think so?" He lifted her closer to his face._

_Her blush, just calming down, heated up once more, their faces were close, and he knew how to intimidate a woman for sure._

"_Yes, I am positive my lord. There is no doubt that you are better than I am."_

"_I still have my differed opinion, Aki." He whispered into her ear._

"_Then I ask you to prove it my lord."_

"_I shall."_

_He started to walk, she, out of reaction, kissed wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck to support herself so he wouldn't let her go. He smirked to himself, making sure she didn't see it, and looked at her. _

"_My lord, where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere, perhaps the dining hall…"_

"…"

"_Yes, they are ready for us, my father sent me a message you could say, we are requested to hurry…"_

_She stayed silent, this was embarrassment beyond all. Being carried in to a royal gathering of celebration. And by the lord's son was even worse to top it off. What did she do to deserve this? Kami…_

_They entered the area and Aki hid her face from them as Sesshoumaru came in boldly and of course with his air. He looked at everyone waiting for a comment. Inu Tashio stood to greet them. Along with Setsuko who had a smile on her face for some odd reason._

"_Well, I see you both came together, Sesshoumaru, Aki." He greeted._

"_Yes, father."_

"_Good, sit and let us start this meal." _

_He placed Aki in a seat where there was room for the honored guests. Which was only three of them, the three best generals that were there? Sesshoumaru sat on the other side of his father, as heir and first born son. Really, the only son, since no other child had been conceived._

"_Ah, now, let us eat to celebrate out victory. And we have to thank is General Aki, General Yuki and general Kyo."_

_The three bowed their heads muttering their thanks and of course their usual milord bull. Then finally the meal commenced. People asking the six of what and how and the such. But it was the usual._

_As soon as everyone left. Well except for the royals and the General Aki. She looked at them, she had tried getting up but her leg didn't cooperate._

"_Well then Aki, I still have to thank you, no, reward you for your services so far. And for saving a good portion of the armies' lives. Don't you agree?"_

"_My lord I mean no disrespect to you but I was only doing as you commanded of me. I am nothing compared to you my lord, only a vassal to serve."_

"… _Please, Aki, I don't want you to speak to me like a servant."_

"_My lord, I am a servant, to serve your wishes my lord."_

_Aki was bowing the best she could, making sure she was respectful. Inu Tashio looked at her shaking his head with a sort of small smile on his face._

"_Then I order you to treat me and my family like an equal and never give us the titles, ever."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts Aki, now, it's an order, obey it. And that means you must stop bowing."_

_She rose and sat with them as she should with an equal. She looked a bit nervous and opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly._

"_It's alright to speak Aki. We may be Inu Youkai, but we don't bite." Setsuko told her in a kinder voice than usual. To calm the rather shy girl down._

"_It's an honor…" She started._

"_Aki, you do not have to be so shy." Sesshoumaru cut her off._

"_Yes my son is right; you are like a friend of the family now. You shouldn't be so afraid of us."_

"_I'm sorry…" She apologized._

"_There is no need." Inu Tashio told her._

"_Yes, relax."_

"_Alright. I'm fine now." Her voice was back to it's kinder and less nervous tone. A good sign to all three of them._

"_Aki… How are your injuries doing?" Inu Tashio asked._

"_The healing salve is working quite fine, it will still be two weeks at least till I am fit for anything…" She sounded disappointed. _

"_You miss your duties."_

"_Yes, I do miss it."_

_Inu Tashio grinned._

"_Then, I order you to take a vacation until you are fully healed."_

"… _A vacation?" She seemed to not know what that was._

"_A relaxation period here or anywhere you wish until you can resume your duties."_

"_Here?"_

"_Yes, a room and bathing room will be provided of course." Setsuko informed her._

_She smiled at them, it was a small sweet smile. But they knew she wasn't going to accept such an offer. She just wasn't the type of people to do something like that._

"_It would be our honor to have you take this offer, Aki. I speak for my family that it would be better if you slept and rest here, where you could relax." Sesshoumaru tried to sway her decision._

"_I guess I cannot refuse your offer… I shall stay here and relax until I can return to my duties."_

"_Now, we have a room ready for you, it is right by Sesshoumaru's own so you can see it." She smiled kindly at Aki._

_They rose, the family first and Aki was going to stand but dear Sesshoumaru picked her up before anything else was said. This time she didn't struggle as she smiled and relaxed a bit this time, worn and tired from her body healing from the injuries._

"_Thank you…" She told him falling asleep._

_The parents were happy because their son had some sort of a heart for once in his life. But then again, he probably felt like he owed her something. Since he wasn't aloud to fight in this war now was he? No, he wasn't for the reason that he was the only heir. If Inu Tashio died and so did he the Western Lands would be in total chaos._

_But the only reason Inu Tashio was alive was because of Aki, she saved his life during battle, risking her own and almost losing it. That was something few would do. So she had an honor above all, just for that._

_Aki's damage was far worse than any other injured soilder, or even a dead one. She had poison in her so toxic that it rendered her useless. Breathing pained her beyond all reason, and her wounds ached every second._

_Sesshoumaru knew this, and that was the reason for his kindness, no human should suffer like that._

Sesshoumaru snapped into reality, before his memories, ones of more pleasant times took over him. And he might never return.


	9. Love

Revival

Chapter Nine:

Love

Sesshoumaru glanced around himself, trying to suppress his own memories, but to no avail. He just couldn't. For some strange reason he just didn't know anything at all. Something was up… But then… they came, and consumed him in their peaceful and pleasant abyss.

_Sesshoumaru was in the garden once more, meditating more like it. He just sat there, his eyes closed, his mouth closed as he took in deep breaths, trying to relax himself. And think on what had happened to him. Thoughts were going through his head the whole time; he didn't know what was wrong with this. He felt… out of place._

_Aki approached him, she was smiling, limping slightly, but smiling, she still had her bandages on but the minor cuts and bruises were almost completely healed. It was just her leg and arm, along with her arm that wasn't all that well. She sighed and stood in front of him waiting for him to snap out of it._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama…" She asked quietly._

"…" _Sesshoumaru was still in deep meditation._

"_Wake… Come on…"_

"_Stop calling me Sesshoumaru-sama. My parents have said there is no need."_

_He looked at her and sighed, shaking his head as his eyes opened. He stood, looking at her, and damn she was an inch taller, for now._

_Sesshoumaru then picked her up without warning and looked at her, he wasn't concerned but bored with this, she should've been in bed, not out here like that. He growled slightly for some reason as she… well looked rather odd and kind of… well disturbing. He wasn't fond of… being close to people or even touching them. But she was different. She felt different to him, in and odd and weird sort of way. But in the end, it was comfortable._

"_Are you going to keep on carrying me each time I come out from my bed?"_

"_Yes, you are not well enough to be out of it."_

"_I am too!"_

_Sesshoumaru chuckled and sighed slightly then he put his gaze fixed onto her own, sighing he took in her scent once more. He liked her scent for some reason, but he didn't care. He found her little 'I am too' outburst rather childish. And amusing of course. So maybe he was a bit of an arrogant jerk, just a little bit… right?_

"_You are going back, General. Until I am satisfied with your health, you will remain in that bed."_

"_Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you cared so much!"_

… _There was no response as he shook his head, mentally mind you, and carried her into her room setting her on the bed after covering her up with the covers and such. Then, he sat on the edge and glared at her, demanding her to rest with that awesome golden gaze of glaringness._

"_Sleep." He ordered._

"_I can't Sesshoumaru… There's so much to do, to see, to feel, to smell, to touch… and to hear!" She pouted once more looking at him with her lovely blue orbs._

"_Aki… Have some dignity."_

"_How can I with you acting like a mother hen!"_

_Outside of course was Inu no Tashio and his wife, of course, Setsuko. Both of them were peaking in._

"_Who knew Sesshoumaru would be like that?" Setsuko whispered._

"_I didn't. He's more of mine now, instead of yours. When in hell did he act like a mother hen?"_

"_Well, I don't know… Get your hand away from there!"_

"_But….! I wanna touch it!" He whined._

"…_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_You're such a pervert. Rub your own ass." And the Lady of the Western Lands stalked off in a huff._

"_But that's not as fun…"_

"_Me? A mother hen you say?" He asked his voice now dangerous. "I would rethink those words if I were you." _

"_Why? It's true."_

… _He didn't speak as he stood up to leave. He glanced at her as she smiled and shook her head at him._

Sesshoumaru snapped out of the memory suddenly, he didn't know why, it just made sense to him to get back to reality, he was again walking, he didn't know why but trying to find Aki, his heart was guilding him to her, he didn't know why it was doing that, but he didn't care. All he wanted was his love… He remembered when he first realized it.

_She had finally healed; it had been months, maybe a year since he had first laid eyes on her. It didn't matter; as she came up to him in a fancy kimono she had received form his mother. But she looked… lovely, beyond that. She was beautiful. _

_Aki smiled as he came closer to her. He couldn't help but near her, captivated, intoxicated by her very scent, the sight of her. Everything about her seemed to grow in its own radiant light that he couldn't deny was there. What was it about her that made him feel like this? He had no clue… But he liked it. _

_He couldn't speak for a moment, no, longer than that. He was still puzzling over how and why she did such things to him. He wasn't sure how, but it was possible, and she was the only one that could do it._

"_Aki?" He asked her softly._

_She turned to him and smiled that little special smile of her's and walked towards him, causing Sesshoumaru's stomach to squirm in delight. It was an odd, a curious feeling. But it was there, just so… Perfectly so it stayed. He liked it… No, loved that feeling. He smiled, the first true smile he had ever given her since the day he met her. He couldn't help it; just looking at her took his breath away, which wasn't that bad of a thing._

_And she stood there… Just so perfect… Right in front of him even. She then hugged him. He was shocked; he had a rather attractive girl hugging him rather… nicely. Yes, that was the word of it… Nice._

"_Aki…" He spoke softly to her, his own arms enclosing around her. "I love you."_

_She looked up at him, a mixture of confusion, hurt, pain, and… love… in her eyes. Then they washed over with just love and joy as she returned to words to him. Her voice much softer than usual. But, still, it was all heaven to him. No matter how soft or loud she was… It was perfect. So, this was love._

_Time had passed since that confession of his, he didn't know why he had said it, it was just what he felt, yes, and he loved her. But the problem was… He had to hide such a thing from everyone else. He hated to do as such, but it was the only way. His father and mother had no clue what was going on between them… They thought the two were very good friends… Sesshoumaru was the one that nursed her back to health after all. _

"_Aki?" He asked one day as they were strolling though the garden, the sakura blossoms falling around them, landing on their cloths and hair, sticking for some reason making it a rather beautiful sight to behold._

"_Yes, Sesshoumaru?" She asked looking up at him… Her hand in his._

"…_I… I want to…"_

"_What is it?" She looked confused._

"_I want to make love to you."_

_She didn't speak for a moment but turned a nice shade of pink, matching the sakura blossoms that were all over her. She looked down for a few seconds in her embarrassment and then looked strait up. "…Why?"_

"_Mating season is coming… I do not mean right now… But then…" He told her, softly._

"_I have till then to decide to become your mate?"_

_Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to blush, faintly, and slightly. But it was still there._

"_Yes…"_

"_Alright…" She kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go…"_

_Sesshoumaru sighed as she left him, not even sure what her answer might be by then. Sure, she had a few moons or so, but what if she didn't love him then? What if she found another to be with? He had to have her, to be with her… He loved her that much._

"_Aki…" He whispered her name into the wind._

Sesshoumaru snapped out of that memory, the raw emotion he felt then came flooding back like the rough currents of a storming sea. Looking around him, he saw nothing but the greenery of the forest. Nothing more and nothing less of that, his eyes watered slightly, but he pushed that back.

He stood up, sniffing the air, hoping to smell her, his beloved Aki. Why couldn't he smell her anymore? Why? Why did Kagura take her away, his one and only love… Aki… Why did she have to go? Once more leaving him all alone… In a cruel and cold place where no one else was there. The light she had given him was fading… fading…

"What is going on with me?" He asked himself, how could just this little event shake him even more than his mother's death?

"…I'm loosing it…"

Yes, he was, he was loosing his self control, his very composure that kept him together through things like this. He sighed, once more to himself and picked himself off the ground... Another and another… Memories continued to consume him. They would of course; they were leading to a point to show him something. His…

_It was spring. Such a lovely time, with the trees in bloom the flowers blossoming into beautiful things. Where love was abundant in the air, thinking on how lovely and perfect things were. Almost everyone was happy, almost everyone…_

_Sesshoumaru at this moment and time was pacing in his room. It had been months since he had asked Aki to be his mate, and since then she had been avoiding him. He hadn't gotten a word to her in so long… Even seeing her was painful, was it wrong of him to ask of her something so nice and perfect? Was it wrong to love her?_

_Even thinking of this was killing him on the inside. He was aching in pain beyond what he had felt in so long. His eyes watered again, for what seemed the thousandth time in this little few months, a season or three, hadn't it been?_

"_Aki…" He whispered that forbidden and so perfect of a name. A perfectly, forbidden name for a perfect woman._

_And the door opened at all of the sudden, he turned around, gazing into the eyes of the woman he loved so dearly. Her face was soft, sad, was she coming here to reject him? Tears were glistening in her eyes as her solid blue hues gazed into his honey-amber orbs. Overwhelming emotions swrilled in her eyes, and he knew, in his._

"_Yes…" Was the only word she uttered before bounding a step or two and into his arms…_

_And he hugged her back, letting her shed her tears of joy and maybe of sorrow. Soaking him to the bone in happiness and love, he looked down on her, stroking her mane of hair, his own tears, if only a few, were piling on her. _

"_I love you Aki."_

"_And I love you…"_

Sesshoumaru was suddenly thrown out of his trance when he heard the sound of buzzing coming from above… Naraku…

_\ _


	10. Controlled

Revival Chapter Ten: 

**_Controlled_**

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku, he had felt the man arrive, or more heard the damned half-breed come into his range. Surrounded by insects… Naraku was… He was holding Aki. He was holding HIS beloved in his arms! Sesshoumaru growled possessively, Aki was his and his alone.

"Let go of her, Naraku…"

"Why should I, Sesshoumaru…. Why should I unhand such an exquisite creature such as her? She is a pregnant maiden no less… So lovely…"

Sesshoumaru knew that if Naraku wanted he could kill Aki right then and that was bugging him. He needed to get his once and only back as soon as he possibly could. It would be a relief to him with her safe in his arms. But something was amiss, he felt her, something was wrong and that was all he knew. It was almost as if he couldn't tell if that was really his Aki or not, like Naraku had done something… Did he? Sesshoumaru could only wonder what he did with her and shook his head of such things. The one and only thing that mattered right now was getting her back, and that was what he intended to do.

"What do you want with her?" Sesshoumaru asked the hanyou Naraku.

"Oh well she is rather attractive, I should just take her as my mate. Don't you think it's a good idea Sesshoumaru?" He asked with a sick grin on his face.

This comment enraged Sesshoumaru just a little more than before. His woman was going to be taken by another? Not in this lifetime or the next. He knew Naraku was trying to make him irrational and consumed in rage, but damn he was doing a nice job of such a thing. He had to get her back; there was no way of telling what would happen if Naraku kept her in his clutches any longer…

But… Did he brainwash his love? He knew Naraku had such an ability to use on others, the wondering if his love was under the spell confused him almost, would she even remember him when she awoke?

"Why are you using Aki to get to me?" Because you're a coward, Naraku.

"…Why would I, Naraku do such a thing? All I want is Aki that is all."

"She is my mate."

"No… Not once I get through with her…"

"What are you going to do to her?" Sesshoumaru was trying to control his rage because Naraku was treating his mate like she was nothing more than his toy, and that was one of the things he could not deal with. Especially when it came from Naraku's mouth, he hated the man more than ever now. He had kidnapped Rin on more than one occasion and now his mate? He had gone too far once again, he would die for this.

"As I said, I will make her my mate. Is that something you disapprove of?" He asked a sick grin on his face.

"… Of course it is Naraku, she is mine and mine only. You will hand her over or I shall be forced to kill you." He was resorting to threatening the man, but that was all he could do so he could plan his way to destroy the man…

And wait for his… unwanted relatives and their compainions to get there… Just in case. He knew that Naraku was at his full power Sesshoumaru was not at this very moment, having his love torn had thrown his emotions out of balance, without them in control, he was screwed.

There was silence for a moment, it seemed that Naraku felt them coming. But then again who could mistake the aura of his father InuTashio. And of course his mother Setsuko, even InuYasha had some sort of aura that could be sensed. A pathetic aura of course, ha!

* * *

InuTashio smiled as he felt his son near, and then his daughter-in-law. But then he felt that aura… What was his name? Ah, Naraku. Yes, the scum Naraku was near so he had to be on guard. He almost panicked slightly because he knew that Sesshoumaru didn't have a single weapon to protect himself, and missing an arm that he currently held also of course the Tenseiga, could Sesshoumaru win?

"We must hurry! Sesshoumaru is going to be in trouble soon!" He yelled out as he ran a bit faster, he had to keep an eye on all of them of course.

"Hurry…" Setsuko encouraged as she sped up herself.

"Keh, who gives a damn about that cold-hearted bastard, I sure don't." InuYasha muttered

And Kagome was tempted to sit him for that remark, but she remembered that he was carrying her, and that they had to hurry up and reach Sesshoumaru before he did something stupid, like all the other times he did something stupid it always happened. Bad consequences for his actions always seemed to follow his attitude. Kagome sighed, he was hopeless after all.

It was not a matter of when they would reach Sesshoumaru, but how they were going to survive this one. Things were at a grim situation, they had nothing better to do.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another. "If I die…" Sango started, but Miroku cut her off. "You won't. We'll get out of this just fine and then we can settle down and have children, since I think finally Naraku will die." He smiled at his beloved. It was true that they were engaged, but all that was needed was for Naraku's death. Then the wind tunnel would be gone and Naraku would finally be just a memory, and sometimes a nightmare.

Setsuko looked at her … husband for a moment and nodded with him as they could smell the strong scent of Naraku along with that of their son and his woman. It wouldn't be long now before they confronted the three of them. Something was strange in the air; the scent of death was in the air suddenly, as if someone had just died… But… who? They didn't smell blood though, just death.

Was it a sign?

* * *

Aki was still in Naraku's arms… and her eyes opened, she looked like a soulless doll and maybe that's what she was now. Nothing was said as she looked down at Sesshoumaru and then back at Naraku. Finally, looking at Naraku she kissed him. "My love, why are we here?" She asked.

The look on Sesshoumaru's face was one of complete and total horror as he saw his mate kiss another man, and besides that the other man was NARAKU. Oh anyone in the world she could do that… to… To kiss another man, it had to be Naraku. He felt torn, betrayal, anger were just a few of the emotions he felt at the moment. But he couldn't deny anything more than that… His heart was being wretched from his chest as he saw Naraku place his hands around his beloved and he kissed her again and again. The sick display of affection hurt, it burned within him… But he couldn't say a word.

The hanyou bastard had his woman… A growl escaped his throat as he realized that Naraku had possessed her, the betrayal vanished as understanding and pure rage flooded into him. He looked up at the two and he was ready to transform as the youkai blood… the hidden power deep within his pure youkai blood started to flow out. It screamed at him begging for release as he said nothing more and finally smiled. Of course at this point he was turning insane, his jealous rage, his red hot anger that flooded more and more into him with each passing second couldn't help but stay there as he smiled once again. Now his fangs were showing…

Soon he was going to transform. Naraku knew that, and he grinned, he was glad that now his plan was being set into motion. Finally, everything was falling into place.

His plan would not fail, not this time.

Sesshoumaru felt his claws lengthen, his body starting to change as he was enveloped within a soft blue orb that hid his transformation and protected him from any attacks, and soon enough he appeared in his three legged dog stage. He, as this creature roared out as the birds around flew off and away in fright, but that meant nothing to the youkai lord as he, in the form of a beast stood there… Acid dripping down from the droll off his tongue, his eyes fixed on the figure before him. In this primordial state of mind he had a few words only, Aki… mate… other… dead… That was the few words in this state that he could form. But at her name, Aki, that name calmed him, and enraged him ever more. Beyond the borders of insanity, that was where his love took him that he loved this woman so desperately it drove all sanity from his mind and he changed into this creature. There was nothing more he could say. He loved her, and that was it.

Taking a step forward, Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku continued to hold his mate as a shield, and she did not move or respond to such actions. It was as if she was a living doll and Naraku had forced her mind to just… go away. He didn't like it as he still approached the retreating figure without another word… But all he could do was growl at Naraku; no words could speak the deep rage that filled the pits of his soul. He felt Aki, and that she was deep within herself, trapped and trying to get out. With such little thought all he knew was to kill, and to kill Naraku. That was all.

Something was wrong now as Naraku landed down and placed the woman of his desire and love, Aki, on the ground before him. And soon enough Naraku was gone. He had just vanished into thin air once again.

But that was all that mattered… As Sesshoumaru transformed back he walked towards his one and only, to only have her disappear right before he could touch her.

That was worse than not having her, to see her vanish like that once again… Damn it all…

But he turned sensing his 'father' and brother along with the whole gang coming up on him he put on a strait face as they approached.

Then of course they arrived just on time to see Sesshoumaru back into his cold state, there was a few mummers about 'big surprise' of course. But what else could be said?

"Sesshoumaru…?" InuTashio asked. He looked completely and totally worried about his eldest son. There was no doubt in his mind that his son was wounded, emotionally. He could feel the change in his youki. The feeling was of his son felt… rage. And InuTashio knew…

"So, what happened?" Setsuko asked she smelt Naraku and Aki… It disturbed her that the woman she knew was being held by that disgusting creature. Then again right now he wasn't that happy with InuTashio; his tastes had fallen in her opinion anyways.

"…" There was silence from Sesshoumaru as he turned away from all of them. He started to walk, trying to leave them behind. Right now he wished to be alone, with no one around so he could think about what was going on. How Naraku had controlled his beloved so easily. It was odd that these things could happen, and yet his heart was still aching. Aki was now controlled by an enemy that he knew he could defeat… With both arms of course, but he was never going to ask his father for it back.

"Sesshoumaru, look at me." His father ordered and Sesshoumaru did obey. InuTashio took out the Tenseiga and his right arm, and then tossing them both to Sesshoumaru he had a soft smile on his face. "You need these Sesshoumaru, no matter how much you deny it. Go after her, go after my daughter-in-law and save her. And besides, take InuYasha with you… It might help."

Sesshoumaru caught them… And without argument he took the two and glanced at InuYasha.

"Why do I have to go with that Bastard?" InuYasha asked, offended.

Kagome, not happy with the thought of InuYasha not being around, it saddened her even to think that her one and only wouldn't be near her. As a blush crept up her cheeks she shook her head wondering why she was thinking like that, it wasn't like she and InuYasha were together… But… she wished. Truly, she loved InuYasha more than anything he was the one man she loved. There was no one else that filled her heart with such joy when she saw him. And another thought hit her, what if he never returned?

Shaking her head of such thoughts Kagome looked at InuYasha and something hit her, InuYasha did want to go and help his brother, but of course he wouldn't show it. InuYasha actually had a brain, she realized. He knew that if Sesshoumaru lost Aki it would be like if InuYasha lost… her.

"InuYasha, go." She told him not looking at him.

"What?" The surprised hanyou turned around looking at her in disbelief as she had said those words. He blinked a few times as his ears twitched.

"Go or I'll say that word, InuYasha." She wagged her finger in the air.

"Alright! Damn, wench, what's with you?" He asked throwing his arms up in surrender.

"Just go."

"Okay…" He said walked away and shrugged.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking at InuYasha as he started to walk off, his expression blank as the arm he had lost was now back. Not a word was said as he continued on… InuYasha trailed behind his brother. His look confused in the silence he was receiving.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to see why… In the distance floating in the air was a castle, and by the damned smell coming from it… It was Naraku's own.

They continued on, not knowing what was coming. And wondering if it would take their very lives, if they were to live or to die, it was all up to Kami.


End file.
